Elements
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: I had expected a challege in Elementum Veneficus, but I hadn't thought it would be the professor.
1. The New Professor

XxX

Everyone could feel the darkness growing. It grew around us, it grew inside us. In every corner, in every shadow, eyes darted around suspecting everyone of treason.

Voldomort was alive. No one was safe.

I chewed on my food, the bland taste coating my mouth. Nothing was good once we discovered the Truth.

'Attention…attention…' Dumbledore said in his usual tone, he never had to raise his voice to gain the attention of the Great Hall.

'I would like to introduce our new Professor, Jonathan Crane.' Dumbledore gestured to the head table. A man, his body like a willowy weed, stood with his shoulders back and head high. His tousled straight black hair brushed the top of his square glasses, the candles catching the silver and making it brighter. Unlike the wardrobe of his collogues, he wore a typical Muggle professor suit. His face held sharp angles, an Irish handsome coated his demeanor.

'He looks like a Snape.' Ron quipped, stuffing his dinner into his mouth.

Harry nodded. Ginny scrunched her nose, 'He's a lot more pleasant to look at than Snape is.'

Luna tilted her head as she looked at the new professor.

'Look at his cloths.' I whispered, scrunching my nose as my thoughts turned, 'He isn't a typical professor.'

"Professor Crane will be teaching our new class, Elementum Veneficus." Dumbledore stated as the man took his seat.

'Elem-elemen—what the bloody hell?' Ron looked at me for an explanation, his cheeks stuffed like a hamsters.

I huffed, my eyes rolling slightly, 'Elementum Veneficus, it's Latin for elemental magic. We already discussed this when we signed up for it this summer.'

Ron's mouth made an O but his eyes remained clouded with confusion. I just gave another sigh.

'Elemental? Isn't that a hard magic to master?' Seamus asked from his seat.

I nodded, 'Very hard, there is only one other school I know that teaches it. It was exciting to know Hogwarts would offer it this year.' My smile grew at the idea of a new challenge.

'Classes are only offered to Fifth Years and up. I expect you all to welcome Professor Crane warmly, and with that have a good evening. Class starts at 8 sharp tomorrow.' Dumbledore stepped down and students started to leave at their leisure.

Ron finished and we all got up and headed to the common room.

'The new class sounds exciting.' One of the girls in front of us quipped.

'Did you see the professor?' Another girl giggled, 'He is very dapper. Not bad on the eyes at all.'

'Too bad we get Snape.' The Fourth Year stated as she walked into the common room.

I smirked, such naïve girls caught up in silly crushes.

The boys headed up their stairs while Ginny headed to the girls, 'Are you coming Hermione?'

I shook my head, 'I have the first Prefect round.' Ginny nodded and said good night before heading up.

Pulling my cloak around me, I closed the door to the common room and started my round.

I yawned as I came to the third floor. These rounds never got any easier; I still had enough half hour to go before my hour was up.

'You shouldn't be in the hall this late.'

I practically jumped out of my skin at the voice; my wand ready whenever I needed it.

The young professor threw his hands up, his eyes wide when he saw my offensive stance.

I blushed as I realize I overreacted, I quickly dropped my wand, 'Sorry Professor Crane.'

'No harm, no foul.' He dropped his hands, eyeing me wearily. Nervously, he brushed his sleeve as he kept an eye on me, 'You are out past curfew Ms.…?'

'Granger, Hermione Granger. I—I'm a Prefect.' I stated, swallowing the hard lump in my throat, fearing a possible detention, 'I'm just finishing my night round.'

'Oh…Sorry Ms. Granger, I don't know all of the Prefects yet.' He gave a slight smile which seemed out of place on his serious face.

My eyes squinted ever so slightly as I studied him, 'You are from America?' I said, noticing his lack of accent.

He nodded; his sapphire eyes bright and honest, 'Yes, a place called Gotham City.' I had just gotten the first real piece to the puzzle; I needed time to think before I tried to find its place in the picture of things.

I nodded in turn, 'Well I best be going. I need to finish my rounds.'

Professor Crane nodded; his hands in his grey pants pockets as he stepped aside, 'Good night, Ms. Granger.'

I met his eyes as I walked past him, 'Good night, Professor Crane.'

'Jonathan.' He said; a small closed-mouth smile on his lips.

I looked at him, my brows knitted together. We always said Professor and then their last name. Was this first-name just some weird way American's tried to relate to their students?

He just waved his hand, his nose wrinkling, 'I've never cared for formalities unless my credibility is in question.'

I gave a single nod, more confused than before. So he's from America, he wears Muggle cloths in a Wizarding school where he teaches Elemental Magic, and prefers to use his status only if someone is questioning his credibility.

'Alright, see you tomorrow in class.' I stated; it felt safer to just use no title or name.

He gave one last nod before I started down the stairs to finish my round. My mind turned over the conversation as I finished up my round and headed to my room, it filled my thoughts as I tossed and turned well until 2 in the morning.

XxX


	2. The Elements

XxX

I dipped my spoon into the oatmeal and again let the goop fall back into the bowl.

'Which class do we have first?' Harry asked, dusting the toast crumbs off his hands.

'Um… Elementum Veneficus.' I yawned as I folded the paper up and tucked it into my bag.

'Did you not sleep well, Hermione?' Harry asked. His eyes darted down the table to Ron, who was engrossed in more than one way with Lavender Brown, before he looked to me.

'My round just ran late last night.' It wasn't a real lie, but I felt just as guilty.

'Alright.' Harry nodded, his eyes darting between the new Hogwarts sweethearts and me.

I rolled my eyes, 'I don't care if Ron is with Lavender, I'm over my small crush.' It was true and Harry seemed to believe me.

'Oi! Ron, you coming to class?' Harry called.

Ron came up long enough for air, 'I switched into Divination.' Lavender giggled as she pulled his attention back to her.

'O…K…' Harry turned to me, a smirk on his face, 'I give it a week.'

I finished off my orange juice, 'Two.' We collected our things and headed to class.

There were very few students in the class when we got there. I had just started to pull out my books when Professor Jonathan Crane walked in, wearing another Muggle suite and carrying a dark-leather case.

'Do you suppose he is a Muggleborn?' Harry whispered to me as the last few students came in and took their seats.

I shrugged, watching as he pulled out his papers. My thoughts mulled over just how many full suits he must have. Yesterday it was a grey jacket and trousers; today it was a black set. His shirt looked even whiter with the loose black tie.

Looking up to the class he gave a closed-mouth smile, similar to the one I had gotten last night. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved to the front of the class, 'Good morning, I am Professor Crane. You can call me Jonathan as long as Professor McGonagall isn't listening.' He smiled as the class laughed at his joke.

'So, I'll start by sharing a bit about myself.' He paced to the front of the class room as he talked, his eyes on his feet, 'I'm from a city in America called Gotham. My mother was a Muggleborn and I didn't even know I had magic until I was thirteen, even then it seemed to only work in Elementum Veneficus, which is Elemental Magic for those of you know don't know your Latin.'

Another chuckle came from the class, 'I have a Masters in Psychology and have come to teach at Hogwarts as a sort of break away.' He stopped, facing the class with his hands clasped together in front of him, 'So…are we ready to begin?'

Walking over to the black board, he picked up a piece of the chalk and wrote down the basic four elements, 'Water. Earth. Air. Fire.' He underlined each of them as he said their name, 'Of course there are subcategories to each but these are the basics, but we will be going over each of them this year and you will discover which area you are the strongest in. Everyone has one element that is their strength. Now, it takes years to master but if you are persistent enough…' With a flick of his wrist he had a small twist of air spinning in his hand, 'you can master your element.'

Applause sounded around the room. Even Harry, The Boy Who Lived, was intrigued.

Closing his hand, he ended his trick, 'Each classic element lines up with a characteristic.' Next to Water he wrote Emotional, Rational next to Earth, Mindful next to Air, and Forceful with Fire.

'Today we will discover which area you are individually drawn too. Each table will have a piece of Fire, Earth and Water. If none of the tokens draw you, I will show you how to try for Air.' As he spoke he pulled out old wooden boxes and handed them out to each table, 'Take turns with your partner, start with the one you are first drawn to and just…' He gave a small, individual smile to me as he handed me the box, 'see what happens.'

And just like that the moment was over, it happened so quick I wasn't sure it happened at all. Professor Crane—Jonathan continued to pass out the boxes before walking around to check on everyone's progress.

'Hermione, are you alright?' Harry whispered.

'Yeah…yes, I'm fine Harry.' I pushed the box to him, letting him go first.

'OK…' Harry took the box and started to look at the tokens inside.

I wasn't sure why the smile unsettled me; I was on friendly terms with every teacher (Snape being the exception, of course). I wrote it off as just enjoying seeing a familiar face; everyone was more comfortable when they saw someone they knew. First day, being a Muggleborn's son in a Wizarding school, it made sense.

Then why was I still thinking about it?

'Oi, Hermione?' Harry's voice broke through my thoughts. I smiled, trying to reassure him that it was all ok, as I took the box.

I carefully looked over its contents: a vial of water, a rock, and a magicked glowing ember.

I took time to pick up each token individually but none really drew me to it.

'Having problems, Ms. Granger?' Jonathan pushed his glasses up with his index finger while he looked on at our progress.

I huffed, blowing the loose strand of hair from my face, 'I'm not _drawn _to any of them.'

'Here, wave your hand like this.' He demonstrated and I tried to copy, my brow furrowing when I didn't quite get it.

'No, flick the wrist.' He took my hand and bent it correctly, 'Now try.'

Instantly, the air gathered around my hand. Creating a whirl wind around my wrist.

'Looks like we have a Aer Veneficus.' Jonathans smiled, his hands folded behind his back as he moved onto the next table.

'That was weird.' Harry whispered to himself as he played with the rough stone. I sighed, unsure what to say.

'Alright, so we have three Unda Veneficus, four Terra Veneficus, seven Incendia Veneficus, and one Aer Veneficus.' He finished, his gem-eyes looking straight at me. He turned and wrote a three next to Water, four next to Earth, seven next to Fire, and a lonely one next to Air.

'Now, I want you all to stand up. Those drawn to Fire I want you over there,' He pointed to the South, 'Earth to the North, Water to the West…' Each moved to their determined area as he pointed to it, leaving me alone at my table.

He looked around the room as he finished, 'And Air to the East.' I gathered my things and moved to the front of the room.

'Now, these are the places you will be sitting for each class. I will dismiss you early today, read up on the chapters describing your element.' He smirked as he looked around, 'Brush up on your Latin as well. We will be starting with Water, tomorrow the real magic begins.' He gave one last nod to the class before turning and heading to his desk, his hands still folded behind him.

Everyone started to finish putting their things away as Jonathan walked around collecting the boxes.

He moved aside as I started down the aisle. Giving the typical closed-mouth smile I had started to expect from him, he gave a slight nod as I walked by.

I met Harry at the door and gave one last look over my shoulder before continuing out the door.

XxX

'Listen here, apparently Air is most associated with sense of Sound and the ideas of Mind and Reason.' I read out of the thick text book. Harry laid his Exploding Snap down, smiling as he beat Seamus.

'Fits you, Mione.' Harry chuckled as they started a new game.

'Yes, an obnoxious bookworm who never shuts up.' Lavender giggled from her place on Ron's lap.

Harry glared at her; Ron just continued their snog session.

I sighed, leaning my head on the chair and looking out at the dreary night. Part of me was tired of always fitting everyone's expectation of me.

Hermione solve this, Hermione explain this, Hermione—Hermione!

My eyes fluttered shut, trying to keep my thoughts in check.

Just once, I'd like to figure out a different side of me.

XxX


	3. The Dream

XxX

When we walked into class the next day the desks were lined up according to the elements: Air to the East, Water to the West, Earth to the North and finally Fire to the South.

Harry smiled as he took his seat. I sighed and continued over to my lonely desk.

'Good morning.' Jonathan came in. I was surprised to see him without his jacket; his sleeves were rolled up as he dragged a large barrel behind him. He fixed his tie as he stood up, 'Yesterday we talked about individual elements, but all of you will be working with all of them. Just because you succeed easiest in one area, doesn't mean you should ignore the others you actually have to work in.' He drew his hands together behind his back as he paced the class, a playful smirk on his face, 'Please open to chapter two and we will begin.'

XxX

I bit into my sandwich as Harry and Dean started to talk Quidditch. Rolling my eyes, I focused on finishing.

My eyes wandered to the window, it wasn't too bad outside for a September day.

'What class do you have next?' Harry asked.

I shook my head, 'I have a free period next. I think I might go out for a walk this afternoon.'

Harry nodded as he picked up his bag, 'Alright, see you at dinner.' He smiled as Luna skipped over to him and they headed off to class.

Once I had finished, I pulled my cloak on and tucked my scarf around my neck before heading outside of the castle. I closed my eyes as the wind picked up around me, my hair whipping around as I headed towards the Lake.

I walked around, just enjoying the day, before tucking into the knotted roots of a large willow and pulled out my book, ready to get lost in _A Tale of Two Cities_.

'Charles Dickens, good choice.'

Again, I jumped at the voice I knew to be familiar. I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at my new professor. I hated when people snuck up on me, especially when they started to make it a habit.

'I personally prefer Shakespeare.' Jonathan crossed his arms as he scrutinized my reading material.

'He is a play write, not an author.' I snipped, trying to make it known I wasn't in the mood for company.

'He was a poet as well.' He said, casting his eyes out to look over the Black Lake. The Giant Squid decided it wanted to make his presence known and let his tentacles break the surface, causing my new professor to yell whoa and trip over one of the twisted roots.

I couldn't help the trickles of laughter that spilled forth from me. With his glasses askew he sat on the ground, his arse and hands the only things to break his fall.

'D-did you see that?' He straightened his glasses as he stood, his eyes fascinated with the sight before him. Without paying attention to his actions, he brushed his trousers off and stared out over the Lake.

'Did no one give you a tour?' I asked, a hint of smugness clouding my thoughts. I was the expert no, 'That's the Giant Squid and he lives in the Black Lake with the Selkies.'

'The…what?' His eyes squinted as he looked to me for an explanation.

I sighed, closing my book and looking up to him, 'Mermaids. In Scotland they are called Selkies. Have you ever been_ in_ the Wizarding world?' I know I had no right to critic my Professor but I wasn't sure I felt comfortable being smarter than my teacher. It did stroke my ego a bit, however.

'I spent most of my time in America; my Dad ever really cared for magic.' He explained, looking out over the water once more. He was simply amazed by the creature.

'How did you learn magic then?' I asked intrigued, how a son of a Muggle and a Muggleborn could be a teacher of such a powerful and hard magic was beyond my understanding.

'My Mom and Dad divorced when I was fourteen. I spent the school year with my Dad and summer with my Mom, she self-taught me then.' Jonathan explained.

'You just decided to stay America when you were of age then?' I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

'Um, something like that….Mom passed away when I was nineteen.' He kicked at the ground as he cleared his throat, 'Dad was a psychologist and I just sort of…followed in his footsteps…I figured it was time I got to know my Mom.'

'She went to Hogwarts?' I tilted my head as I started to collect more pieces to the puzzle.

He nodded, 'She was in Ravenclaw.'

'What was her—' The bell cut me off. I sighed, pursing my lips as I collected my things, 'I have to get to class. You should really take a tour of Hogwarts; there is a lot more fascinating things in the castle.' I smiled awkwardly as I shifted my bag onto my shoulder.

Jonathan nodded, giving a slight smile back, 'I really should. Have a good class, Ms. Granger.'

'Hermione.' I threw over my shoulder as I headed to class.

He gave the infamous smile with a nod, 'Good bye, Hermione.'

XxX

Harry whistled, 'You-who, Hermione?'

I shook my head, turning to face my best friend, 'Yes?'

'What planet are you on tonight?' Harry asked, his knight taking out Neville's rook.

'Earth.' I smirked, taking a sip of water from my bottle. I pulled my feet up onto the couch as I stared into the fire.

'What are you thinking about?' Harry said absentmindedly, his focus really in his game.

'Wondering when Professor Crane will teach on Air.' It wasn't too far from the truth, I had been thinking about Professor Crane but more so about our conversation by the lake then on class.

He nodded, probably being boyish and not actually paying attention.

I propped my head up as I watched the flames consume the ashy log. Before long, my eyes had fluttered shut and my dreams consumed me.

It was dark. But it wasn't a normal darkness, this was evil. I stood next to Harry and those at Hogwarts, the castle was in ruins and those that lost their lives for the cause lay around us. I looked around at each of their faces, guilt consuming me. _This_ was my fault; I should have solved the problem before they had died.

Voldomort stood, beckoning Harry forward. A man stood off to the side, his face covered by a poorly sown burlap sack, the type found on scarecrows.

Everyone streaked away, like the paint of a canvas getting caught in the rain. The man stood before me; the eyes peering through the holes familiar, non-threatening. The light caught their color and made the gems shine through.

I reached up and stripped him of the hood. I stepped back, dropping the mask as Jonathan Crane stood before me.

I bumped into someone, turning around I screamed but nothing came out. Bellatrix stood, crazy emanating from her. Her dark hair was everywhere, her hooded eyes showing that she hated what stood before her. She reached out and grasped my throat in her claws.

'Let her go!' My Professor called, he reached his hand out trying to stop her.

Bellatrix pulled me to her, holding me fast as she placed her knife to my throat, 'Oh? What will you do about it Scarecrow?'

His face grew harsh, all trace of scholar gone. He was out for blood. The knife started to press into my neck—

I gasped and my eyes flew open. I shot straight up, tossing the blanket from me and almost ending up on the floor myself.

My head whipped around, setting up a perimeter and judging if I was safe. I relaxed as I realized I was just in the Gryffindor Common Room. I picked the blanket up and curled back up on the couch, too awake to go back to sleep.

My eyes scanned the shadows, ready for any danger. My hand never once leaving my wand.

XxX


	4. The Move

XxX

'The Ministry can only hold out for so long, it will be ours soon.' Bellatrix stuck her tongue out like a snake as she spoke, 'It's ours—ours—ours…all…ours…soon…' She rubbed her hands together, her eyes darting around nervously as if drugs were mixing with her blood.

'Someone. Shut the…Witch…up.' Joker snipped. He threw his knife into the table before pulling it out and continuing the pattern, his eyes looked through his colorful mask at those around the table.

Bane glared at the wizards around him, not trusting a single one of them.

'We need to…raddle their cage…' The Joker said; his face dark as he looked around the table. His tongue slipped out and ran across his lips, the craze glint in his eyes.

Jonathan Crane stood with his back to them all, his arms crossed as he looked out the window. Rain came down hard, its tears streaking the smooth glass.

'Crane.' Bane's dark voice barked.

The Doctor turned to face the group, his face stoic and eyes hiding his true thoughts.

'What do you believe, is Hogwarts secure?' The bulky man asked, 'Is the plan ready to move forward?'

Jonathan gave a small smirk, his eyes wandering to the floor as he adjusted his glasses, 'The boy is guarded well. Professor Snape was speaking the truth, Dumbledore is attached to the boy and doing everything within his power to keep him safe.'

'Is there any other way in?' One of the masked men asked.

'I have only been at the school for a week. I don't know as much as Snape, bother him with your questions.' Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the man and turned back to the window. For the first time, in a long while, the question of whether he was doing what was right crossed his mind.

The Wizarding world was his mother's world, something he had always thought of as special and unique; something not to be messed with.

Yet here he was, messing with it. The guilt wasn't the only thing gnawing at his mind though.

The young brunette was there as well, keeping it company. A friend of the boy he was assigned to keep an eye on.

Hermione Granger.

_Hermione_. A name shared by the daughter of Helen of Troy, the face that launched a thousand trips. The young Gryffindor could have been the daughter of the mythical beauty in the villain's mind.

Just the thought of the girl had sparked a small smile on his face. He brought his hand up, cupping his chin. He had been trying to figure out what drew him to the girl.

Maybe it was her delicate, forest-brown eyes just like his mother's; both curious and intelligent. Soft yet determined, a contradiction within itself.

When he had seen her sitting by the lake it was like he had been looking at a picture of his mom.

Rubbing his head, he tried to direct his thoughts elsewhere. It wasn't smart to be constantly thinking about the enemy because eventually they didn't become the enemy. She was a student no less; she was unsafe in more than one way.

He watched as the rain spread patterns on the glass, trying to think of anything but those soft, brown eyes and failing just the same.

XxX

I turned to face the window, huffing as I pushed my hair from my face. I had stayed up late last night doing homework. After my nightmare, I had been scared to fall asleep. I slept restless and woke edgy.

Groaning, I pulled my pillow over my face and turned to face the wall once more. Today was the first trip to Hogsmeade and I just didn't feel up to going. Life wasn't good anymore, why pretend that it was? Voldomort was alive, everything was about to change.

A giggle sounded from the hall.

'So when do you think you and Ron…'

'Parvati!' Lavender's high pitched voice squealed.

'What?' The girl giggled back, 'I'm your best friend and I need details!'

'Well…he wants to right now but I'm thinking I might play a bit harder to get, you know…' Thankfully their voices drowned out as they walked down the stairs. My other roommates came in laughing and chattering as they got ready for Hogsmeade.

I huffed as I tossed my comforter aside. There was going to be no hiding from the world today. I quickly dressed in jeans and a sweater and, grabbing my jacket and scarf, headed down to look for Harry.

Harry laughed on the couch at something the blonde Ravenclaw in his arms said. She snuggled into his arm and he sighed, resting his head atop hers. They were living for the moment.

I smiled at the two of them, a bit envious at their carefree love, 'Good morning.'

Luna turned around, 'Morning Hermione! Hopefully the Moon Frogs didn't bother you last night!'

I rubbed my ear, 'I'm not sure, I haven't been sleeping the best this last week.' I smiled; being around Luna was like being around a child with a fierce imagination. The one thing I'd learned from her was that it could be nice to get a break from reality and facts.

'I'm so sorry Hermione, here…' Luna jumped up and pulled a token from her pocket, 'Take this; it will help you sleep better.' I accepted the small Muggle penny she offered me with a smile.

'We were waiting for you, it's almost nine Hermione.' Harry stood up, reaching for his jacket.

'Ready.' I smiled, putting my jacket on and tucking Luna's penny safely in my jacket pocket, 'Is Ron coming?' I asked, wrapping my scarf around my neck.

Harry raised a brow, a playful glint in his eyes as he took Luna's hand, 'What do you think?'

I laughed as we headed out the door and to Hogsmeade.

We chattered along the way, just enjoying the feel of our trio. I felt like a normal teenage girl for once; no evil wizards out to get us, no need to worry about the future. It was just me and my friends. We were living in the moment and I was reminded why it was so important to pretend that everything was and would always be alright.

I excused myself after a while, knowing the two love birds would want some time to their own. Harry was the one marked; he needed time to be with his love because tomorrow was unclear.

I walked around the village a bit, ending up in the book store. I walked around the aisle as I collected books to browse. My tower of books was always there to hide me from the rest of the world; I was very much in my element here.

'Ms. Granger?' I looked up, for the first time not startled by the voice. Jonathan stood, in typical slacks and jacket, a few books in hand. His eyes were nervously looking around; a hint of worry scratched the angles of his face.

I didn't have time to respond before someone shouted Death Eaters and an explosion erupted in the store throwing both of us to the ground. Screams ruptured my ears as dust obscured my vision. I covered my mouth as coughing trapped deep inside my chest, I couldn't see, couldn't think. Panic seized me as Death stared down at me.

'Hermione? Hermione! Where are you?' I saw a blurry outline of Jonathan; he held his sleeve up to his face trying to keep the dust out. He stood up and walked over to me, he quickly started to move something off my legs. I grimaced as he took a hold of my arm and helped me up.

I couldn't put any pressure on my left leg; I winced every time I tried. Jonathan didn't waste time asking; he just picked me up and got us out of there. I buried my head, embarrassed and unsure what I should be feeling.

I could hear people rushing around us, crying, shouting orders, and then, 'HERMIONE!'

Jonathan set me down on the cobblestone as my friends rushed around me. My eyes were sealed shut, this had to be a dream I would wake up from any minute now.

'Hermione, you need to wake up.' Harry's voice was distorted, distant. I could feel the pressure of his hand on my shoulder. My eyes cracked just a bit, the world pressed in around me.

'Excuse me, we need a Doctor.' The Muggleborn Professor asked, turning around not knowing what to do. His hands ran through his hair, pulling at it.

'We need a Healer!' Harry called, looking around. Instantly someone was by my side, taking my pulse and assessing the situation.

'What happened?' The Healer demanded. She had many other people to tend too; she needed to work quickly and efficiently.

'She hurt her leg; part of the bookcase fell on her.' Jonathan explained, regaining his composure and kneeling next to Harry.

'We need to get her to a hospital.' The Healer declared.

'There is one at Hogwarts.' I couldn't help but smile a bit at Luna's innocent voice. I grimaced as the Healer touched my leg.

'Alright, we need to get her there immediately.' The Healer stated, 'She is stable but we need to get her settled before she can be treated.' The Healer rushed off to help the hundreds of other people hurt by the commotion.

Before I knew it, I was swept back up in someone's arms and we were starting back towards the castle. Darkness overtook me before I could tell whose arms I was in.

XxX

Jonathan Crane was angry to say the least. He pushed aside everything on the table before him, making a resound noise that stretched throughout the mansion. The ancient dishes and crystal disappeared into at thousand pieces as they met with the stone floor. The silverware bounced across the floor creating an echo.

The Scarecrow snarled as his fingers twisted themselves in his bangs.

He shouldn't have come back, he should have just said no. He knew it wasn't right to be back here, to desecrate the place his mother had found so special and now that girl…

It was doomed from the beginning. He should have stayed in Gotham; he should have just left that damned city and started anew. He had a chance to start fresh and he had just let it slip through his fingers.

He should just leave now; give up this plan before it got worse, before he failed again.

He should have done a lot of things, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave now. He wasn't the only one involved in this plot now; he had placed the girl in danger now too.

Clapping broke the stillness of the room, he turned to see the Joker leaning in the door way.

'Never seen you so…unhinged…' Joker said, flipping his knife open and closed; the scarred smile on his face more menacing than usual, 'Well…except for that one time…' He flitted his eyes up to me as he tapped the blood-stained knife to his lips.

Jonathan straightened his glasses, followed by his jacket and tie, trying to compose himself, 'I wasn't expecting the…commotion…today until I saw Bane in Hogsmeade. We were supposed to lay low.' He narrowed his eyes. Just because they were working together, did not make them allies. He didn't trust the painted clown one bit.

Joker perched on the old table, playing with the tip of the knife, 'I told you we needed to raddle them a bit. You know what he said is in this for us. He gets their world and we'll get Gotham.' He gestured his knife around as he smoke. His dark eyes ended up on the Doctor, questioning him, studying him.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes to slits, 'Sh—I was in there!' His face was harsh, eyes serious, daring him to say otherwise. His hands flexed into fists as his thoughts pressed in around him. He couldn't let his thoughts be known; he had to keep his cards hidden from those around him.

Joker just held his hands up as he got down, 'Just saying, I know where you are coming from.' He started towards the door but stopped to cast one last look at his accomplice, 'Be careful, play them for too long and you can't get rid of them.' He shook his face, his cheeks flapping like a blood hounds, 'I should know.'

The Scarecrow smirked thinking about Harley Quinn. Then it dawned on him, his gem-eyes narrowed as he looked at the villain, 'You've been following me.'

The Joker just shrugged, 'It's my job.' He cackled as he walked out, flipping his knife open as he waved.

Jonathan pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he glared after the clown. Roughly, he pushed his glasses back on and moved to the window.

He needed to figure his play out and he needed to figure it out soon.

XxX


	5. The Sonnets of Shakespeare

XxX

I wasn't sure how long I was out but the instant they started to work on my leg my eyes flew open. My fist tightened around the bed sheet as Madame Pomfrey worked on my leg. I grimaced, barley opening my eyes in the face of the pain. Wood had splintered deep inside my leg and with each flick of Madame Pomfrey's want it felt like they were being pushed deeper not being summoned to the surface.

'I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. I am almost done.' With one last flick, and a shot of pain, she was done. I drank a blue draught and was told not to move my leg much for the next few hours.

Sweat poured form my forehead as I lay back. My eyes fluttered shut as the draught started to take hold of my flesh and sear it together, molding the torn muscles and tendons.

'Hermione?' I grimaced as I turned to face the door.

Harry walked in with a sympathetic smile, 'It hurts like hell, doesn't it?' He commented while he took a seat on the foot of my bed, 'I took the same draught after my arm got de-boned in Second Year.' He cringed at the memories.

I nodded as another searing pain dug into my leg.

'W-what happened?' My dry throat made it almost impossible to speak, I cringed as I moved to prop myself against the headboard.

'Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade; Dumbledore thinks it's some kind of ploy to shake us up. They didn't do too much damage, no deaths.' Harry looked down, rubbing his scare. He shouldered the burden of the guilt for today, even though no one had given it to him.

I reached over and gently touched his hand, 'You couldn't have stopped this, and he would have made sure to keep his thoughts to himself.'

He sighed before looking up to me, 'They are calling a meeting tonight.' I nodded, understanding the meaning of his words. The Order was coming together to discuss the attack.

'What time?' I huffed as my muscle contracted. Harry just smirked.

'I don't think you will be going tonight, you need to rest. Take care of your leg.' Harry smiled sympathetically. I sighed and leaned my head back against the bed.

'Harry, who was it that carried me back here?' I asked, my thoughts starting to clear as the pain dimmed ever so slightly.

'Jonathan, our new professor, carried you back.' Harry said, 'Do you remember him saving you from the bookstore?'

'I remember him carrying me outside.' I nodded.

'The bookstore collapsed just a minute or so after you got out. You were really lucky he was there Hermione, we could have lost you.' The worry was clear in Harry's eyes, he was scared of losing another friend; he's already lost so many to Voldomort.

'You won't lose me. Promise. You are stuck with me.' I said, trying to calm his nerves as I took his hand into mine.

Harry smiled back, 'Just…take care of yourself, alright?'

I nodded, 'I still have Luna's lucky penny.' Harry smiled at the mention of his girl.

'She loves odd ball Muggle traditions.' Harry turned to the clock as the tone sounded, 'I should get going. Take care, alright?' I gave one last nod and smile before Harry left.

I took in a deep breath and puffed it out as I looked around; ending with my head back on the pillow, my eyes locked on the ceiling, 'Wish I had a book.'

'Well, if you're willing to read Shakespeare, I have one you can borrow.'

At first I jumped at the voice, realizing to late how stupid a move that was when the pain shot once more through my leg.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you.' Jonathan Crane came in, his hand cradled to his chest. He shifted his messenger bag from his shoulder and started sifting through it with his good hand.

'What happened to your hand?' I asked, my throat stick cracking with dryness.

He found what he was looking for and with a smile he pulled the old, leather bound book from has bag and handed it to me, 'Nothing to worry about.' He held his hand out, the blood on the wrap bright and new, 'I cut it on some glass.' He smiled, almost as if what he said had a double meaning, 'During the attack.'

I nodded, but didn't push the question as the pain started to flare.

'Professor Crane?' Madame Pomfrey said came out of her office, wiping her hands on her apron. She glanced between my Professor and me, 'What's wrong?'

'Um…my, ah, hand.' He held it up, a small, awkward smile on his face, 'I cut it on…well, I cut it and I was wondering if I could get something for it?'

The nurse nodded and rushed to do what was asked of her.

He turned back to me with nonchalant eyes, 'Feel free to keep the book as long as you want.'

I nodded and picked it up, 'Thanks.' I kept my eyes down; I could feel his eyes studying me, making an assessment. I tried to relax under his intense gaze.

'This should help.' Madame Pomfrey broke the silence. She handed him a small vial with a red draught.

'Ah, thank you.' He took the vial that was offered to him and downed it in one swig. I smirked slightly as he grimaced at the taste.

'Your hand should feel better in an hour or two. Coddle it for a day or so.' Madame Pomfrey said before setting the empty bottle to the side and coming over to me, 'I think I am going to give you another potion for the pain, it will dull the sear as it heals.' She turned back to Jonathan, who stood watching our interaction, 'If you will excuse us.'

He shook his head as if waking up, 'Oh, yes, sorry.' With that he turned, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, as he left the hospital.

Madame Pomfrey turned to me, scrutinizing me before she turned to collect her ingredients.

I just sighed, rolling my eyes before picking the book up again, 'The Complete Works of William Shakespeare.' I read aloud as I opened to the table of contents. Some of the plays I had heard of but most of them I hadn't, I was intrigued that the thick book also included the complete work of his poems.

Begrudgingly, I started into the book but before too long I had fallen head first into the world of Shakespeare.

My heart went out to Ophelia, I craved vengeance for the pure Cordelia, and I longed for the happily ever after of Hero.

I had all but forgotten the pain in my leg as I got lost in the plays.

XxX

Jonathan Crane sat in front of his fireplace, just watching the flames consume the dark-crusted log.

He rubbed his hand, his eyes never once leaving the flickers of the fire. The majority of his conscious, if he even had one, wasn't worried about the lie he had told to the girl. Another part, a very small part that seemed to be growing, wouldn't let the small lie go.

So he fibbed, he hadn't cut himself in the bookstore. He cut his hand on the Malfoy's crystal when he had lost it in the Dining Room. So what? He had told much harder lies before, to anyone and everyone. It had never affected him this much.

If he couldn't tell a small lie to her, something was severely wrong.

She was his student. He shouldn't be as drawn to her, as intrigued in the young witch, as he was.

Yet, he couldn't stop the certain thoughts that plagued him.

He leaned his head back against the chair, mulling over if she was reading his book, and which play she might be reading. Or maybe she had fallen into one of Shakespeare's sonnets.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. Giving into his thoughts and letting them wander to whatever they wanted to go.

XxX


	6. The Tour

XxX

I grimaced as I made my way down the first flight of stairs outside the hospital wing, pausing ever so often before I reached the bottom. Madame Pomfrey had suggested walking on my leg to try and help the magic along. The potion hadn't worked quite as well as she would have hoped.

I tripped over the last step catching myself just in time; I gritted my teeth as I tried to use my left leg to balance myself. I limped over to the beginning of the second flight, blowing hair from my eyes as I collected myself.

All I could say was that I was thankful everyone was at the Quidditch game, Sundays were usually pretty quiet but with everyone at the game I was more confident that I wouldn't get caught struggling.

'Would you like some help?'

I turned around to say no and the stairs decided to move, throwing me forward towards the floor.

The person caught me and I looked up to see the smirking face of Jonathan Crane. My brow wrinkled together, why was it always him? Then my face started to burn a bright, embarrassed red.

'You know, it wouldn't kill you to ask for help sometimes. Or, at least, take it when it's offered.' He said, helping me stand to my feet as the stairs came to a halt. His arm stayed out as a precaution while I gained my balance. Even though it was Sunday, a weekend day, he wore a pair of black slacks and a button down. The sleeves of his mint-green shirt were rolled up, revealing his alabaster forearms.

I wrinkled my nose, looking up to him, 'I don't need help.' I straightened my sweater, refusing to admit my defeat as my face grew hotter.

'Alright, well, I was looking for someone to give me a real tour of the castle while it wasn't being taken over by busy students.' I bit my lip as I looked up at Jonathan, his hands in his pockets as he smiled, 'Would you mind showing me the ins and outs?'

I knew he was offering a way to help without me having to admit failure, but I wasn't sure if I should take him up on it. It seemed odd to go on a Sunday walk alone with my young Professor, he wasn't more than ten years my senior. I blushed at the insinuative thought.

Finally, I nodded as the pain in my left leg got worse just standing there.

He offered me his arm. I ignored it and started to take a step only to cringe and catch myself on the bannister.

'You want to try again or will you accept help?' Again he offered me his arm, with a know-it-all smirk painted on his face. I sighed and gave into the weakness that was my leg.

Slowly, we started down the next flight of stairs, 'How did you like the book?' He inquired curiously, his blue-gems moving to meet mine out of the corner of his eye.

I nodded, keeping my head high and refusing to give in. I had already lost to my leg, I wouldn't lose to my reading choice even if I had really enjoyed the book, 'It was alright. He doesn't develop his characters really, too much back story is left out. And his romances are flimsy, the tragedies are too dramatic and the comedies aren't realistic in the slightest.'

'You realize you are critiquing the person that is probably the best known in British literature, right?' He raised a brow, a playful smile on his face.

I grimaced as I stepped off the last step, 'If he is the savior of English Literature, God help us all.'

A light, easy going laugh came from Jonathan. It sounded like it was the first time he had really been happy in a while, 'I think you need to see one his plays.'

'Maybe.' I shrugged, playing it off. Of course I wouldn't admit I had been bouncing in my seat as I read, wanting to see the words come to life on stage. I wanted to see Juliet's balcony, the castle of Illyria, Puck's mischief as he played with the lovers.

'They have Shakespearian festivals all over the UK that perform Shakespeare. Some perform in outdoor theaters, very similar to how the plays were first performed.' Jonathan said looking to me, 'You might really enjoy it. My Mom use to take me to see them all the time in the summer.'

I nodded, my leg starting to feel better with each step. The magic was going to work, but I was more interested in the spark our conversation held.

'I was trying to convince Professor Burbage to take her class to the one in Glasgow the end of this month, since they are studying Muggle culture and literature of the Renaissance, I even volunteered to chaperone. You should come if she lets the class go, I'm sure I could sneak you along.' Jonathan dropping his head to watch his feet as we went. He turned to look at me, his infamous smile on his face. His eyes shone even through his glasses.

I smiled back; he looked like he belonged in Ravenclaw. We came to a stop in front of the bowl of fruit painting and I showed him the trick of tickling the pair to enter the kitchen. The house elves were busy, I sighed as I watched them. When Jonathan asked what was wrong, I explained S.P.E.W. to him and how it had failed. We sat down for a bit and Dobby snuck us some warm biscuits and strawberry jam with a pitcher of milk.

I stretched my leg out, pleased with the progress it was making.

'How is your leg?' He asked, taking a drink from his glass.

I smiled, 'It feels a lot better, Madame Pomfrey was right. How is your hand?' I asked, remembering yesterday afternoon.

He turned his hand over, it looked good as new.

'The potion really was magic.' He smirked at his own joke. Reaching for another biscuit, I smiled at the fact that such a skinny person could eat so much.

'So, ready to continue with our tour?' I asked when he had finished, 'I figured we could go walk the grounds.'

Jonathan nodded and stood, offering me his arm once more. My leg had stopped hurting, and was probably officially healed, but I took the offered arm with a slight blush as we continued on our way.

XxX

'I fear we might have an improper relationship that could grow scandalous if not nipped in the bud, Albus.' Madame Pomfrey stated; her arms crossed as she looked at the Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor.

'Whatever are you talking about, Poppy?' Minerva McGonagall asked, 'The students have actually been quite tame compared to other years.' McGonagall rolled her eyes as she shifted her glasses, thinking about prior years.

'I'm not concerned about a student relationship per say.' The aged Healer stated; her eyes exasperated, 'I'm more worried about our new Professor and Hermione Granger.'

'What? You must be joking.' McGonagall said from her seat, 'Hermione would never break such an important rule.' Dumbledore gazed out the window, rubbing his hand as the two talked.

Madame Pomfrey tsked, she had begged Dumbledore to no end to let her take a look at his hand but he simply ignored her every time.

'Do you have any evidence to support this?' McGonagall pushed, standing up and walking over to the nurse, 'It is a serious claim, Poppy.'

'He was the one that brought her in after the attack yesterday, carrying her very close I might add, then he came back later to get a potion for his hand, which wasn't hurt that much by my observations, and gave her a book after some meaningless chatter.' Poppy explained to her old friend, 'I am not accusing Hermione but he is being very friendly and I don't want her to be put in an uncomfortable situation.'

Minerva simply smirked, 'Is that all? Then I should be brought up on charges talking to Harry and half of those in the Gryffindor House.'

Poppy scoffed, rolling her eyes again, 'I had suggested Hermione take a walk around the castle to help her leg. When I realized she shouldn't be going down the moving stair case alone I went out to help her and I saw them talking by the stairs, looking more like two teenagers then a teacher and his student. I think lines are blurring.' She crossed her arms and nodded for good measure, 'Hermione is not a naïve girl but I am scared of her…innocents…in this area.'

'Now, really Poppy, I really think you are overreacting—'

'We will keep an eye on the two of them, remember what Severus told us. She is close to Harry and we need to keep just a close of an eye on Ms. Granger as on Harry.' Dumbledore said. His voice was weak and final. Poppy nodded; her smile thankful. Minerva simply nodded in acceptance.

'We will just have to wait…' Dumbledore's curious twinkle came back to his eyes as he watched the pair the two women before him had just been discussing walk across the lawn to the Black Lake, both looking content and pleased with who they shared their company with, 'and see.'

He smiled as he turned to his friends, 'Just wait and see.'

XxX


	7. The Lie

XxX

'How is your leg, Mione?' Harry asked as he took a sip of soup. His hair was plastered to his face after his Quidditch Victory; I only prayed it was his shower that slicked his hair and not simply sweat.

I straightened it out under the table and bent it, 'It feels great, just needed to coddle it for a day.' I smiled, taking a bite of my own dinner.

'Oh Hermione!' I cringed at the sickly sweet voice of Lavender Brown.

Lavender gave a finger-wave as she walked over to me, Parvati in tow, 'I heard you spent the afternoon _snogging _the new Professor.' She giggled, her little flying monkey joining.

My mouth fell open but no words came out. My eyes fluttered as I tried desperately to collect my thoughts. I wanted to sink under the table; I could just feel everyone's eyes on me.

Harry's brow rose as he turned to me.

'I—I…I went on a—au walk with him but we didn't k-kiss!' I finally said, spreading my arms in front of me to emphasize my point.

The two just walked off, giggling with their gossip.

I sighed, my head falling into my hands as I tried to forget about all the stares and whispers. Rubbing my forehead, I dared to look up to Harry.

He just shrugged and took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

'He was just being nice, friendly, like Dumbledore is to you.' I muttered, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I tried to speak loud enough for those nosy busy bodies around me to hear the truth, 'There is nothing more too it…' I stabbed my meal with my fork, 'Nothing at all. Just being nice, helping me out with my leg is all. Being a good teacher.' I ended, looking at my friend with determined eyes.

Harry looked at me with a glimmer in his eye, 'Then why did you just give an awkward monologue if it was nothing?'

I sighed, my shoulders falling. Thankfully, everyone started to go back to their own conversations which, to my dismay, seemed to include and whispering behind their hands ever so often.

'Hermione?' Harry's voice was quiet, low. His eyes shifted around the room, trying to make sure that he wouldn't be overheard.

'I don't know, but it's not what you are assuming.' I replied firmly, picking at my nail; refusing to meet his eye.

'I know you're probably upset over Ron…'

I narrowed my eyes, 'It has nothing to do with Ron.' Harry's eyes grew at my outburst.

People turned to look at me but I refused to give them the satisfaction of looking embarrassed. My eyes glared boldly back at them, daring them to comment. They all turned back, faking that they hadn't been staring.

'Maybe we should go outside.' Harry said, standing. I followed his lead begrudgingly, my eyes slits.

'If it's not Ron, what is it?' Harry said, once we were out of the Great Hall.

My hands ran back through my hair, pulling at it in frustration, 'I—I don't know. It's just nice…' I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor.

'What is nice?' Harry asked, coming to sit next to me.

I buried my head in my arms, 'I don't know.'

'Yes, you do.' Harry pushed.

'No, I don't.' I snapped; my face hot as wrath pooled inside of me. Harry pulled back, his eyes filling with concern.

I was tired of people telling me I knew everything when I didn't. I huffed as I dropped my head into my crossed-arms.

Harry rubbed his scar as he rested his head against the wall, 'He's a professor.'

'It's not like that.' I whispered, looking up to his eyes.

'Then what is it?' Harry replied softly, reaching his hand out to take mine.

I shifted and rest my head against the wall, 'I guess…it's nice to be noticed by someone new who doesn't expect what everyone else does of me.'

'And what does everyone expect?' Harry asked; a spark of guilt in his eyes. I sighed, not wanting him to feel bad but not wanting to go on feeling how I felt.

'To…to know all the answers. To have an answer ready the instant someone asks for it. Everyone expects me to be the smart one not the….the…pretty one, the attractive one, the…fun one…just to spit out useless information from books. I would give anything to just be the pretty, fun one just once.' I wrinkled my nose, my head shaking as I spoke, 'To be the person people just want to spent time with and don't just…use…to get things.'

'And _Professor _Crane makes you feel…like that?' Harry asked. I cringed when he accented professor. It was like he was chastising a small child, I felt naïve, stupid even.

I shrugged, not sure what to say.

'He just…' I rubbed my forehead, 'He just makes me feel…interesting…for once, like I'm a person and not just the perfect student.'

'So you aren't…attracted…to him?' Harry asked cautiously.

I shook my head.

'Good, very good.' Harry exhaled, leaning his head back and looking up at the arches.

I nodded, biting down on my lip. I felt guilty for lying to my best friend.

XxX

We started in on Incendia Veneficus, Fire Magic, the next week. I found it came a bit easier than water did, discovering that my Air fed the Fire to make it work so well.

I laughed a bit as Harry struggled; he kept setting his tie on fire. After an hour of learning and practicing and correcting and practicing and correcting again and practicing, Jonathan ended class early and let us gather our things. Everyone was happy to start the three-day weekend.

'Hermione, may I speak with you?' Jonathan looked up, pushing his square glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I smiled to Harry and nodded for him to go on, 'I'll catch up.' He nodded, giving one last look to our professor before he continued out of the room.

'Yes?' I asked, walking up to his desk.

He looked up to me with a smile, 'Professor Burbage has decided to use my idea. To go to the Shakespearian Festival?' He gently reminded me, 'And I was wondering if you would like to take up my offer and come along.' He stood like a gawky Seventh Year, his hands shoved in his pockets while he looked up at me sheepishly.

It was almost like he was asking someone out on his first date. My eyes grew at the thought, my nerves getting the best of me.

'I—I'm n-n-not su-re.' I stuttered, my eyes wandering to the ground. The prospect of getting to actually see the plays was very tempting, I re-read them whenever I got a chance too, and the idea of spending the weekend with Jonathan wasn't the first time it had crossed my mind…I shook my head.

He was my professor.

And I kept repeating the phrase over and over in my head until I could look back up at him, 'Would I be allowed too?'

'Oh, yes,' Jonathan smiled, leaning back a bit, 'Dumbledore is opening the invitation to any sixth and seventh years who would like to go. I just figured I would let you know.' He gave his small, sincere smile.

I nodded, 'It sounds…good.' I smiled back, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and the gnawing conscious in my head.

'Good, I will let Professor Burbage know.' Jonathan busied himself with collecting his papers, 'It is the last weekend in September. So, two weeks.'

I nodded, biting into my lip to hide my smile.

He looked up to me, his eyes bright as he once more pushed his glasses up, and smiled, 'I might convert you after all.'

I rolled my eyes, scoffing a bit, 'As if.' My eyes were playful as I tilted my head.

'We'll see. You best be off, Hermione.' He nodded towards the door, his voice gentle. I felt a twinge of sadness at being dismissed before I nodded and left to join Harry at Potions.

XxX

I rubbed my face as I lay in bed, 'What is wrong with me?' I groaned to myself. I dropped my hand to the side; the smooth, worn leather meeting my hand.

I had never broken the rules unless someone was in danger; I had always been a goody-two shoes. I knew the rules front and back, I was a prefect. I was on my way to being Head Girl.

Now here I was, _flirting _with my professor.

I smirked, pulling my comforter up to cover my face as if I were embarrassed in a crowded room.

It felt nice to break the rules for once. What felt even better was that he seemed interested in me; the gawky, bushy haired bookworm.

I kicked my feet like a giddy school girl, pulling my blanket all the way up. I popped back out, twisting to my side to look out the window at the clear night. My teeth bit down into my smile as my eyes gazed outside, the butterflies running ramped.

My eyes fluttered shut as my thoughts took me into my daydreams of a weekend of Shakespeare and Jonathan Crane.

XxX


	8. The Game

XxX

Jonathan Crane sat at the table, his eyes watching the fire. He was completely oblivious to the world around him or the hour. The voices muted to his thoughts as they strayed elsewhere.

'We will be attacking Hogwarts this spring.' The raspy voice said.

Instantly, Jonathan's attention was grabbed. He collected himself enough to remain quiet and collected.

'What? We…we won't be ready then…' Lucius Malfoy stated, his nervous blue eyes darting around the table looking for support.

'Ahhh, but we will. Right, Severus?' The serpentine man turned to the other Hogwarts Professor present. Jonathan's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

The dark, hook nosed man gave a single nod.

'See? There is nothing to worry about, Lucius.' The man hissed in his low tone. The Death Eater leaned back, learning his lesson.

Jonathan's eyes flitted around the table. The Joker was smiling, apart from the bloody scars, as he looked dead on at the professor. He threw the knife into the table before pulling it out and starting the pattern again.

Jonathan kept his composure, he had let the Joker believe he had been playing the Gryffindor to get close to the Boy but the truth was that even the intelligent Jonathan Crane wasn't sure what his game was. He just knew he wanted to be around her, and something inside of him wanted to make sure she was safe from the attack; something he couldn't do without blowing his cover.

'If that is all, meeting adjourned.' Voldomort hissed; he stood signaling that everyone at the table could relax.

Leaning onto the table, Jonathan brought his hands together in front of his mouth as he mulled over his thoughts. There wasn't a way to keep her safe and himself, he had to make a choice.

'Is there a…problem?' The Joker said; his mouth schizophrenic in its movements.

Jonathan just sat up straight, brushing his bangs back, 'Just mulling over things.' He stood and without another word left the room.

What the man hadn't realized was the Dark Lord had been keeping a close eye on him for the entire meeting. Voldomort sat, his bony hands rested against his mouth.

'What's wrong my lord?' Bellatrix asked from her subservient place on the floor next to his throne.

'That boy…' He pointed a sickly finger towards the door, 'Will be our down fall…'

'Do you want me to kill him?' Her voice was dark, loyal.

He waved his hand, 'No, not yet…' An evil smile pulled across his nonexistent lips, 'A broken heart is a much more...pleasing…way to seek revenge…' His skin grew tight as the devilish smile pulled at his menacing lips.

XxX

I rubbed my tired eyes as I pulled on my shiny, orchid-purple trainers. I wasn't sure why I had bought them, it was sort of a spur of the moment buy, but I loved them. They were so random and out of the box, it was unexpected for me and I liked that.

Sighing, I got up out of bed and grabbed my scarf, gloves, hat and jacket before heading down to the common room.

It was still early so I snuck quietly down the hall and down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone. I was very much a morning person, the dawn held a certain magic of its own to me, but I knew not everyone shared my desire to be up at five.

I was probably the only considerate one; I was met with a very loud moan from the couch as I stepped into the common room.

Cringing, I tried to tip toe towards the door without seeing the couple on the couch. My eyes still shut tightly. I gave a quick peek to find the handle then didn't open my eyes again till I was a ways down the stairs outside. I didn't have to look to know it was Ron and Lavender; I chewed a bit on my lower lip thinking back to Fourth Year when I had wished he'd asked me to the Yule Ball. Now, I wanted nothing but to get away from him.

I blew my bangs from my eyes, reminding myself I needed a haircut, before I brushed them back and tugged my hat on. My hands dug into my jackets pocket as I started down, I needed to get some air.

I wasn't sure how long I had been walking, but the dawn decided to make herself known as I walked the grounds.

I sighed, kicking at the stones along the path. My eyes were more focused on my actions then where I was walking. The funny thing was, I wasn't actually _thinking _anything, I was just _being_.

Time passed without me missing it as I continued.

'Hermione?' My blank mind recognized the name and I turned in response.

Jonathan Crane stood, his eyes confused, 'W-what are you doing up so early?' He crossed his arms as he studied me.

'Oh I…' I was at a loss of words as my eyes looked out over the lawn.

'Mind if I walk with you?' He asked, his breath making a white puff as he spoke.

I nodded and we continued on our way, my face red from more than just the cool September day.

'Want to play a game?' Jonathan asked randomly, smirking at his own childish question.

I shrugged, 'Which game?' I looked down as a smile grew on my face; it felt nice to have him _want _to spend time with me and get to know me.

'Twenty Question?' He suggested, his eyes grew playfully as he leaned back to look at me.

I laughed but nodded, 'Alright, you first.'

'Alright, when…is…your birthday?' He asked casually as he continued on our way.

'September 19, 1979. When is yours?' I asked, knowing it was not creative in the least bit.

'October 31, 1970.' He replied with a small smirk. I nodded, calculating that we were just nine years apart. I was seventeen at the end of this month so he was going to be twenty-six. Not too much of a difference, I smiled to myself.

'My turn.' He mulled over his questions before he turned back to me with a spirited glint, 'What is your favorite fairytale?'

I bit on my lip, my brows knitting together as I thought over it, 'I think…Sleeping Beauty.'

'Why is that?' He inquired, curiously.

I shrugged, 'I guess, apart from being naïve enough to prick her finger on the needle, she seems like the sanest one out of all the traditional princess Have you ever seen the Disney movie? Where her dress is shifting between blue and pink as she dances? I always wanted one like hers. Plus, she gets woken by true loves kiss.'

'Oh, I see we have a true romantic on our hands.' He smirked, kicking at a few pebbles.

'My turn…um…what is your wand?' I asked, my eyes darting up to meet his as he looked to me.

He looked back at me quizzically, 'Um, it's made of willow. Twelve inches, with a Thestral hair for its core if that's what you wanted to know.'

'Very rare, must have been expensive.' I said more so to myself.

'It was my Mom's.' He explained, 'She got it before going into her First Year.'

I nodded, not sure how much he wanted to talk about her, 'Um...ah, y-your turn.' I said, my face blushing as I grew awkward.

'Why…do you have purple sneakers?' He stopped, pointing down to my feet.

My blush took over the majority of my face, 'Spur of the moment buy. Do you own a pair of jeans?' It had popped into my head when we had looked down at my shoes, I felt stupid the instant I asked it.

He chuckled, 'Yes.' His eyes were bright.

'Well, it's not like up you ever wear them.' I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to keep warm.

'Which is your…favorite Shakespearian play?' He asked, a knowing twinkle in my eye.

I brushed my bangs back, knowing I was caught, 'I guess I really liked _Hamlet_.' Jonathan nodded, mulling over my choice.

'Yours?' I said, turning to look at him as I buried my chin in my coat, the wind was starting to pick up.

'_King Lear._' He replied instantly, waking up to the castle door and holding it open.

'Why?' I asked as I walked past him, thankful for the warmth of the inside. I sighed at the warmth.

'Because it's about a guy that wastes his life, realizes his mistake and then dies.' He stated factually.

'That's not depressing at all.' I smirked, trying to keep from laughing.

Shrugging, he sighed as we started to walk down the hall, 'I feel like I can relate.'

'What, you make some big mistake and are going to die soon?' I asked nonchalantly as my eyes glanced over the quiet hall.

'More like a million small ones.' He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. He stopped; his fingers running back through his dark hair.

I started to say something but he moved his hand up to my hair. I followed him with my eyes and he simply smiled innocently, 'You have something stuck in our hair.' I nodded, letting him remove it.

'Ms. Granger?' I turned to see a very stern Madame Pomfrey with her arms crossed, 'I was coming by to see how your leg was doing.' Her strict, rule-abiding eyes looked between the proximity of my Professor and me, '_Professor _Crane.' She nodded tersely to Jonathan, who instantly pulled his hand back

Consciously, I took a step back. Knowing we had maybe been standing to close for decency sake.

'I-it's fine.' I replied, refusing to meet the older nurse's eye, 'It he-healed up nicely.'

I saw her from the corner of my eye give a quick nod, 'I am guessing our hand is doing well?'

Jonathan held it up, smiling like everything was fine, 'Just like magic.' He gave a slight awkward laugh before digging his hand back into his pocket.

'Ms. Granger will you excuse us? I need to talk with Professor Crane.' She didn't even look at me; her death glare was strictly for my Professor. Jonathan turned to me, a small encouraging smile in place. He gave a slight nod, letting me know it would be alright.

'Ms. Granger. Now please.' She stated, her angry eyes turning to me.

Embarrassed tears burned hot as they tried to fall. I practically ran up the stairs, my nerves getting the best of me.

I could feel their eyes on me and I got more edgy the farther I got away. I hid away at the corner once I reached the top, knowing I was well hidden from sight.

'Professor Crane.' Madame Pomfrey's voice was anything but amused, 'I don't care for the way you interact with your student.'

I peered around the corner, being careful not to be seen. Jonathan sighed brushing his bangs back, 'It's not like that—'

'She is seventeen years old! What is it like then? Indecent? Improper? You are putting her in very precarious situations.' She seethed, 'Hermione Granger is a very bright student and you are—'

'I know she is a very bright student, don't think I don't. And don't you think she can handle herself? Hum? Like you said, she is seventeen years old. We're just friends.' He snipped back, feeling attacked.

'She is your student. Watch yourself.' And that was the last she said before turning and walking back towards her wing.

Jonathan sighed, falling back against the wall as he rubbed his face. I had started go back down the stairs but just then Snape walked by him.

'Professor Crane.' He drawled, stopping next to him. Jonathan looked up, playing everything off as he shifted his glasses.

'Professor Snape.' He said coolly.

'She is right; you need to monitor your true motives.' Snape moved closer to whisper something else.

I leaned forward trying to hear but caught nothing.

'I understand.' Jonathan's response was deflated, tired. Snape gave a final nod before continuing on his way.

Once more, Jonathan resumed rubbing his forehead. A smile cracked across his lips, 'You can come down now.'

I blushed at being caught but did what I was told and came out from hiding. Jonathan pulled his glasses off, his sapphire eyes bright and alive.

'I believe it was my turn.' He smiled, crossing his arms as I reached the last step.

My eyes widened, 'You're not afraid of getting into trouble?' I stopped a foot in front of him, amazed by his boldness.

He leaned forward, his mouth right by my ear. I shivered at the closeness, 'I've always found the best rules were meant to be broke, and, besides, we weren't really breaking any rules.'

My smile grew as he pulled back to look at me, I nodded. He smiled back and nodded his head towards the hall, asking if I wanted to continue our walk. I smiled and started down the stone hall, knowing I was tempting Fate.

'What is your favorite food?' He asked, his hands in his pockets as he walked by me.

'Any kind of seafood pasta.' I smiled, 'Yours?'

'A real American hamburger.' Jonathan laughed, his hands gesturing the size.

I laughed along with him and that is how we continued for the rest of the afternoon.

XxX

I didn't see Jonathan much that weekend except for meals. By the time Monday rolled around, I was anxious to get to my first class.

My body woke me up at five-thirty and refused to go back to sleep. I got up and followed my usual routine. Once I was finished, I stood before the mirror. My hair was everywhere, per usual, but thankfully my teeth were actually the right size. That was the only time I'd ever be thankful to Malfoy.

I sighed, turning my face and taking note of my uneven complexion. To top it off, a few pimples were starting to spread across my cheek.

Sighing, I walked back out the dorm room and collapsed on my bed. It wasn't even six yet, plenty of time to scrutinize my appearance even more.

'If I had some makeup…' I sat up, mulling the thought over. I quickly moved to my trunk and, opening it quietly, started to ruffle through the thinks. I finally found the small purple bag I had been looking for. I grabbed it and went straight to the bathroom.

I hadn't really explored the contents since I didn't usually use makeup (I didn't even know any makeup charms), but now I thanked my Mum for getting me the small bag of Muggle makeup for an early birthday present.

Dumping the contents onto the counter, I started to sort through them. I sort of remembered the few times people had done my makeup but I was thankful for the hour I had before everyone was to get up.

The jinx I used on my hair was easy to remember since I still used it every Christmas for our family photo. The eyeliner was what took the longest, I had to keep taking it off and redoing it for fear I looked like a scrubber. Finishing with the last stroke of mascara I stepped back, pleased with how I looked.

The liner was just right and the mascara matched it, the light cream color with the brown accent made my eyes bright and feminine. My complexion was even and flawless, Mum even got the perfect pink-rose shade of gloss for my lips.

I couldn't help but smile, I was proud of the way I looked. I felt giddy, I felt beautiful, and feeling like that felt great.

I walked back out to the room to collect my things for class and headed off to breakfast, a new confidence to my step.

Breakfast was usual, I sat alone until Luna came and joined me.

'Hermione, there is something different about you.' The Ravenclaw's daydreaming voice commented, tilting her head to the side, 'You look very beautiful today.'

I smiled, taking a bite of my toast. It was nice to feel like a girl for once.

Harry stopped to kiss his girl before he took his seat, 'Morning—Hermione?' He tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his face, 'You look like a girl!'

I kicked him under the table, 'Half-wit.'

He rubbed his leg, playfully glaring at me, 'I was just going to say that you look nice.'

Our conversation fell into its usual pace before Harry and I left for our first class, a whole new feeling bubbling up inside of me.

We took our seats at our assigned desk waiting for class to begin.

A few girls giggled, their eyes darting to me. My shoulders dropped as I grew more nervous about what he would think.

'You look great Hermione.' Harry whispered from his place, pulling the Big-Brother card, 'Ignore them, they're just jealous you have beauty _and_ brains.'

I smiled and mouthed a thank you as our Professor walked in.

'Morning class we—' Jonathan caught my eye for a slight second, his eyes wandering over my appearance, before he collected his thoughts once more, 'We will be starting in on Air today. P-please turn to chapter five.' He moved to his desk, giving me one last glance as he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

I sat up a bit straighter, feeling very accomplished. I could feel the jealous green-eyes that wandered to me every time Jonathan gave me his attention, whether it was to focus on my element or a stolen glance at me.

As the class was winding down, people started to pack up there things as Jonathan moved to his desk, 'Alright, as those of you who take Muggle Studies knows we will be going to a Shakespearian Festival the last weekend of September and, for the rest of you, the Headmaster has extended the invitation to the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years. I do have a sign-up sheet for those of you who are interested. Check it out before you leave.' The bell rang just as he finished and those who didn't care about the trip rushed out the door. Those of us who did, mostly the girls in the class, made a line in front of his desk.

When it came my turn to sign up, the few girls before me stood off to the side, 'Nice mascara Hermione, never seen a prettier raccoon.' They giggled to themselves.

I quickly whipped at my eyes, the humiliation coloring my cheeks. Learning the new magic must have messed up my makeup.

'Hermione.' Jonathan smiled, handing me his handkerchief. The girls just scoffed and walked away, rolling their eyes. The tears started to blur my vision as I wiped the strayed makeup away.

'If it helps any,' Jonathan said, picking up the sign-up sheet and placing it in his bag. He looked up to me with a gentle smile as he leaned forward so only I could hear, 'You look very beautiful today.'

I blushed, biting into my lower lip.

'See you at dinner, Hermione.' He picked up his bag and started to head out.

'Oh! Your handkerchief!' I called after him.

He turned around, walking backwards and just said, 'You keep it.'

I smiled, clutching it within my hands; my confidence back.

XxX


	9. The Grey Area

XxX

The week passed by with ease and I didn't see Jonathan except for class and meals. He didn't single me out or pay attention to me more than any other student in class and he never looked my way at lunch or dinner. It sort of felt like he was avoiding me which hurt, I tried to write it off as he was busy with something else important but the feminine side of me screamed out for attention.

I spent most of my time with Harry and Luna, avoiding the Gryffindor common room all together seeing as it had been taken over by couples. We snuck out to Hogsmeade Thursday night, just Harry, Luna and me, to celebrate my coming of age. Harry had gotten me a new series of books (_The History and Spells of_ _Aer Veneficus_) and Luna treated me to an hour at the Odd Witch's Beauty Store where I could pick out whatever I wanted and, I had to admit, I had the best girl time I'd ever experienced.

Lists and information had come out that weekend about the Shakespearian Festival trip and I had been packed ever since, giddy with anticipation.

'Post!' Someone called as the owls came in that Wednesday at breakfast. I smiled as an owl settled in front of me; she fixed her tawny coat to be smooth once more before sticking her leg out.

I scratched behind her ears before receiving my letter and letting her take off.

My name was written simply on the front of the scroll. Curious, I unrolled it and quickly read the content.

_Hermione ~ meet me by our willow after classes? I have something for you._

_J_

Butterflies erupted within me. My eyes instantly shifted to the teachers table but Jonathan wasn't there. I smiled, my heart fluttering at all the possibilities that could take place this afternoon. I barley took any notes for my classes as I day dreamed the day away.

All the previous anxiety and nerves I had been feeling over him the past week were gone as I anticipated the meeting.

The instant the last bell rang I was out the door and half way across the lawn. I was out of breath by the time I reached the tree. My back leaned against the bark as I looked out across the lake, trying to get the stitch to settle in my side.

'Happy Birthday.'

I turned around, startled a bit but relaxing once I saw the familiar sapphire eyes. I smiled as Jonathan stood there, holding a perfectly wrapped purple box with a silvery ribbon, 'Well, belated Birthday.' He held the gift out to me, 'It took me a while to find it, sorry. And then something came up but, better late than never.' He smiled sheepishly. Forgiveness for the last week just washed over me as I stood before him.

'Oh, don't be. You didn't have to get me anything.' I smiled as I accepted the gift, thankful something had come up and he wasn't just avoiding me. Carefully, I undid the ribbon and opened the lid.

I gasped as I pulled out the book.

'_The Tale of Two Cities_, first edition.' My fingers gently touched the front cover. Biting into my lower lip I looked up to him with wide eyes, 'This must have cost you a fortune.'

He shrugged, not meeting my eye, 'Not too much.' I titled my head with a smirk.

'I had too much in savings anyway; people were starting to think I was a miser.' He smiled back.

'Well, thank you it…it means a lot.' I said, looking up to him with grateful eyes. Jonathan nodded, accepting my thanks.

'Oh, and they are playing Hamlet this weekend.' Jonathan said, 'Saturday night. I just thought you might want to…know.' He tried to recover his random comment. His eyes drifted out over the lake as he bit into his lip, mentally chastising himself.

I nodded; smiling at the thought he might have missed me and just wanted to talk to me, 'I would really like to go to that.'

'Good 'cause…' He pulled two tickets out of his jacket pocket. I blushed, my smile coming through, 'They aren't refundable.'

He tucked the tickets safely away, 'It's a good day…uh, want to go for a walk?' He asked, his eyes slightly nervous.

I bit into my lower lip as I smiled, he sighed in relief, and we started down the path.

'I missed you.' I froze the instant I said it, my hand covering my mouth. I had thought it but I hadn't wanted to say it.

He chuckled, 'I missed you too.' And I blushed as we started another game of 20 questions.

XxX

I curled up on the Gryffindor couch, flipping through my new, old book. I smiled as I held the folded handkerchief I had been using as a bookmark under my nose while I read.

The scents of new parchment, fresh grass, and autumn filled my nose; his scent.

'Are you going on the trip this weekend, Hermione?' Luna asked as she played Slap Jack with Harry.

I closed my book and nodded, shifting the blanket on my legs, 'Yes. Did you get permission to go?' I asked carefully, knowing it might hurt Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, 'I'm still not allowed anywhere since the Death Eater attack, I barley am allowed outside to go to class.'

'I'm going to stay and keep Harry company.' She leaned forward as if to share a secret, her large grey orbs even wider than usual, 'We are going to see if any Gulping Plimpies are hidden in the picture frames.'

I nodded, smiling at her, 'I wish you all the best.'

'I'm surprised Dumbledore is letting you go, Mione.' Harry said, Luna beating him to the Jack. He pulled his hand back mouthing _ouch_.

'I'm not as important as the Boy-Who-Lived.' I smiled, 'Besides, Hamlet is playing Saturday night, it's my favorite play.' I smiled at my hidden meaning, 'I wouldn't miss it for anything.'

Harry tried for another Jack but again Luna beat him, 'Well, good for you. Let me know how it is.'

Luna danced her shoulders back and forth; her smile triumphed as she claimed her cards, 'Will you bring me back something?' She looked up at me with innocent, childlike eyes.

I smiled, chuckling a bit, 'Yes, I can bring you back something.' Harry looked at me with grateful eyes; I could tell a part of him was sad that he couldn't go to the festival with Luna, who desperately wanted to go but refused to if Harry couldn't, and get her something.

'Good.' Luna's smile was bright as she and Harry continued their game.

I sighed, snuggling back into the couch and falling into my book; enjoying the silent company of my true friends.

XxX

My eyes scanned the crowd as my hand wrung nervously around my bags strap.

'Alright everyone gather 'round, gather 'round!' Professor Burbage yelled over the hubbub, 'So we will be going in pairs through the Floo Network! So partner up and make a line please!' Every paired up and made a line.

I stood at the back, the one loner. I sighed, giving up on looking for Jonathan as the line started to move.

'Mind if I join you?' A familiar voice whispered into my ear. I didn't look up as the smile drew across my face, I nodded.

Jonathan stood with his hands behind his back, a messenger bag tucked on his shoulder.

I shifted my own backpack, 'What are you looking forward too?' I asked casually as we stepped up, third from the fireplace.

'Well, I have these tickets for _Hamlet _Saturday night.' Jonathan smiled at me from the corner of his eyes.

'Oh? Who are you going with?' I asked playfully, flirtingly refusing to make contact as we moved forward.

'There is this beautiful witch that I know, who I am hoping with accompany me.' He said as he stepped up to the Floor Channel, Jonathan took a handful of green powder and looked at me with his infamous smile, 'You might know her, I'm hoping she'll say yes.'

I looked straight ahead, not able to help the smile as I shifted my bag, 'I'm almost certain that you will get your yes.' I watched the smile grow on his face from the corner of my eyes as he dropped the powder.

Time and space pushed in around us twisting us all about. Somehow I still managed to find his hand and when he didn't pull away, my smile grew even more.

XxX

'Dumbledore, you are a trouble maker.' Madame Pomfrey chastised, her arms crossed as she watched the group leaving, 'Hermione shouldn't be going on this trip _alone _with _him_. It's just not proper.'

Dumbledore just tapped his finger against his smiling lips.

Scoffing, the nurse turned to leave, 'This is on your head!' She threw over her shoulder before heading out the door.

'Sometimes, it's good to break rules.' He whispered to himself, his bright eyes watching the students shuffle about and the pair oblivious to the world around him, 'You have to get a bit grey before you can gain your white back.'

His smile grew as he closed his eyes, thinking about the events to come.

XxX


	10. The Rumor

XxX

I stumbled as we landed; Jonathan quickly took hold of my waist to prevent me from falling. He smiled down at me as I blushed. Quickly, I stood up and shifted my jacket desperately trying to appear as if I wasn't blushing at the contact.

The room before us was a small, cozy common room. Some of the students mulled around, looking at the portraits on the walls or outside to the merchants that were getting ready for the weekends festivities. One particular couple took claim of the couch.

I grimaced, tightly closing my eyes and wishing them away. It didn't work.

'What's up?' Jonathan whispered as we stepped out of the fireplace.

'I did know Ron and Lavender would be here.' I gently cursed myself; I must have missed them while I was looking for Jonathan. I made a mental note to be more multitasking in observing my surroundings.

Jonathan looked at me, puzzled, before the concierge called him over to check us all in.

'Ohh! Hermione!' Lav-Lav pulled back giggling, snuggling up to Ron, 'I didn't know you would be here this weekend.'

I forced a smile and shrugged.

'You didn't just come to spy on us…did you?' She asked trying to build the green monster up in me; too bad that ship had passed a while ago.

'Oh, she must be here for the new professor.' Parvati quipped from her seat in the comforter, her nose in the new _Teen Witch Weekly_.

My shifted my bag, my mouth had just started to open to spit some of my own venom when Professor Burbage called for all our attention.

'I have your room assignments; please form a line in front of me.' Everyone quickly moved to do as they were told, eager to learn their rooms.

'Remember, no young male professors allowed in the rooms.' Parvati quipped as she walked past me, Lavender just giggled as she clung to Ron who just shrugged as I glared.

I hated rumors about me, especially if they held a grain of truth. Jonathan was a…we hadn't broken any rules though so they had no right to be talking about things that weren't their business. I am seventeen, anyway, and there wasn't a rule about not dating your professor at Hogwarts; it was just an unwritten suggestion. He was twenty-five…almost twenty-six…not too much of an age difference.

Sighing, I closed my eyes as I moved to the line. I stood at the end, shifting from foot to foot praying I wouldn't get stuck with Lavender or Parvati.

'Granger, Hermione.' Professor Burbage looked down her list as I stepped up, her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose. She looked back up with a smile, 'You get your own room. You're very lucky; I don't even get one to myself. You are in 23.'

'Thanks.' My eyes widened as I accepted the key and headed towards the stairs. I shifted my bag as I counted the doors off in my head. _19…20…21…22…23…_

The brass key was so different compared to the credit-card ones I used whenever I was on vacation with my parents.

The room was a comfortable size, a bed dressed in the typical white and beige. A small meadow painting was placed over the TV. I dropped my bag by the bedside table before walking over to the balcony. The glass door slid open with ease and the cool breeze met me with a new vigor. I sighed, leaning out and letting the wind dance with my curls.

The silver and blue mountains looked over the people that were setting up the festival for tomorrows events.

I cringed as a pair of giggles broke the moment. I begrudgingly walked inside trying to escape it only to have it grow louder. My eyes narrowed as I walked to the door and threw it open; frustrated by the obnoxious sound.

Four of the seventh year girls walked down the hall laughing at something, a fifth year followed behind looking like a lost puppy carrying their bags, their backs were to me as they searched for their rooms.

I stepped out ready to say something when I caught their conversation.

'He has to just be using her, right? What man would ever look at Hermione Bookworm Granger?' The cat-eyed blonde snipped. I quickly moved back into my room, my ears straining to catch more. It was poisonous, but I couldn't help wanting to hear more.

'Do you see the way he looks at her? I mean, why her? If he was going to break any rules, it should be with me.' Another whispered to her friends, 'She can't be good in bed.'

'I just can't believe Hermione would break a rule, especially such a serious one.' The smaller, mousy fifth year whispered more to herself then the group. She looked out of place among the beauty queens, like Peter did in the Marauders.

'I wonder if they are shagging.' The third thought aloud. Her friends scoffed and turned to her, dumbfounded.

'What?' The girl shrugged, 'That's what Lavender Brown is saying.' She leaned close as if to whisper a secret to them, 'She says that they meet up on her prefect rounds and—'

'Lavender Brown can't live without drama.' One of the girls snipped. The mosey one just chewed on her lip nervously.

'Still…I wonder…remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament? What a little whore she was.' The first girl gave a wicked smirk. The girls laughed and called their good byes as they walked into their separate rooms.

It was extremely stupid to ease drop on their gossip.

Tears blurred my eyes as I slammed the door and tossed myself onto the bed as if I were nothing. I wrapped my arms around my pillow and didn't budge until it was late, and I only moved then to shower and get ready to bed before I continued with my pity party.

It was like Rita Skeeter and the Tri-Wizard Tournament all over again. Except worse; I really did care about Jonathan and now with these rumors…

I continued to cry till no more tears would come.

XxX

Jonathan Crane slowly ate his meal, his eyes always searching the faces around him as he looked for her.

'Is something wrong?' Charity Burbage asked as she sipped her soup. Her glasses made her eyes even larger than they already were as she kept check of where each couple's hands were. No hanky-panky would be going on during her shift.

Jonathan turned to her, letting his face grow stoic and bored, 'Nothing, just thinking I might head up early.' He was worried about Hermione not coming to dinner, but he wouldn't let it ruin his rational side. She was probably just in her room unpacking or reading or such.

He wrinkled his nose slightly, growing curious as he thought about her not wanting to come down and see him. Wouldn't she have wanted to? Or were her signs a trick his imagination had played on him? No, she had taken his hand and reciprocated everything. She must just be napping. Still, the worry continued to gnaw at his thoughts.

The other professor nodded, not giving him a second thought as she stood and walked over to chastise Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown.

Jonathan stood and made his escape. He sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down the hall to his room. He wasn't sure which room was hers but he would make sure to find her first thing tomorrow morning. If something had gone wrong, he would have heard about it by now. Right?

The key went easily into the lock and let him into his room. He sighed again, running his hand back through his bangs as he fell onto his fresh bed.

The fireplace erupted; startling the professor and making him shield his eyes at the bright emerald flame.

'Scarecrow.' Bane's dark voice spoke. Jonathan rolled his eyes as he stood, pulling his wand out and flicking the light on. He smiled, remembering why he used to prefer time with his mother and her magic instead of his father and his books.

'_He _wants to make a move tonight.' Bane stated, moving back into the fireplace.

Jonathan crossed his arms and walked over to the glass door, 'You don't need me.'

The large man's shoulders tensed as he slowly turned towards the young professor, his dark eyes confused and wrathful, 'You aren't coming?'

'I have to keep my act up here, I can't blow my cover.' Jonathan stated, his eyes looking out over the field refusing to meet the man's glare. He knew if Bane looked at him he might discover the truth. Just because he had muscles, didn't mean the behemoth had no brains.

The man stood tall, his chest rising and falling, 'Is it that _girl_?' His voice was full of hate and venom.

Jonathan remained quiet, refusing to even move let along speak.

'Decide where your loyalty lies. I don't care if you are in or out – more for us if you back out – but you know he doesn't give mercy to traitors.' And with that the green flames erupted once more in the fireplace.

Jonathan sighed, his anger showing when he threw the door open and stormed out onto the balcony.

He closed his eyes, letting the cool weather scratch his face as his breathing grew rhythmic once more.

She had changed him, but that wasn't what made him angry. He had always had a constant struggle of good and evil within him, a mix of his mother and father. And he had let the evil win long ago.

He was angry because of what he had let himself become.

His mother would hate who he had become and he definitely hated who he had become.

She would be proud, though, of Hermione; the girl that was showing him the light once more.

He exhaled as he rubbed his eyes, making his way back into his room to get ready for bed and thinking it might be too late to save him from himself.

It wasn't until he was in bed, flipping through one of his books, when a new thought appeared to him.

What would Hermione think of his past and what had really brought him to Hogwarts when she found out? For she would find out, she was as smart as a tack. He slammed his book shut, rubbing his eyes with the base of his hand.

At first, he tried to think of ways he could hide the truth from her, but the thought wouldn't leave him no matter what plan he came up with.

He tossed the book onto the table and jerked the light off. He would eventually have to tell her, he admitted after an hour of tossing and turning. Either that, or risk her finding out on her own.

He would just have to tell her the whole store and pray that she still saw the good that was in him. A good he didn't even see in himself anymore. A good he had let die with his mother and was trying desperately to resurrect to win the heart of the breath-taking Gryffindor.

He ended up on his back, staring up at the dark ceiling. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew she was ok. So he just lay back, mulling over scenarios of telling her the truth. Each ended with her crying and running away.

His head fell against the pillow, his eyes scanning the mountains as the Dawn painted the sky.

Without a moment's hesitation, he threw back the covers and got ready for the day. He needed to find Hermione and soon.

XxX


	11. The Secret

XxX

My eyes didn't want to open; they were welded shut from my tears. When they did finally decide to open, they were swollen and throbbed.

I slowly sat up, brushing my hair back as I sat up. I had no idea when I had fallen asleep but thankfully I had, I couldn't have made it through today if I hadn't gotten a few hours asleep; especially not with the play later tonight.

I cringed, remembering the harsh words from the night before.

My hands worked numbly as I pulled my clothes off and headed for the shower. I stood under the water, just letting it burn my skin like I had the night before yet still I felt cold.

I couldn't let the remarks everyone had made about me go which was odd; I usually could brush things like this off easier.

My head fell against the tiled wall. Sighing, I brushed my wet hair from my face. My thoughts came to a conclusion and I grimaced, not wanting to admit the truth to myself.

I was falling in love, and I was falling hard.

XxX

Jonathan at first had just casually walked the halls, calm and collected, but now he was frantically searching.

'Excuse me.' He caught the hostess' attention before she left the front desk, 'I need a list of the students and which room they are in. We are unsure where one is and I need to check to see if they are in their room.' He replied, trying to remain calm as his foot tapped nervously.

The young woman nodded, brushing her blonde hair back as he green eyes scanned through her pages.

He pulled impatiently at his hair as he watched her search for the paperwork.

'Ahh! Here you go.' She smiled, handing the book over to him. Greedily, Jonathan snatched the book and searched the names. His finger ran down the list, mouthing the names. Once he had found her name, his eyes widened as he moved his finger across the line to a delicate _23_.

'Thank you!' He had barley closed the book before he took off towards the stairs. He skipped steps and almost tripped over a small, mousy fifth year as he ran to the second floor.

He had just made it to the floor when she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Jonathan stopped; his breath ragged from the sprint as his shoulders relaxed. Instantly he was calmed at the sight of her. He took an inventory with his eyes to determine if she was alright or not. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a cream jacket over a mint-green shirt, no bandaged arms or limps so far, her hand held nervously to her messenger bag's strap as she locked her door.

'Hermione.' He whispered in the quiet hall, satisfied with his findings. She looked up at the sound of her name; her eyes very a violent red.

He couldn't get to her fast enough.

XxX

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled the door shut behind me. I knew my eyes were puffy but I didn't feel up to doing my makeup, I wore my hair down in hopes it would take the focus away from my face.

'Hermione.'

I looked up and instantly regretted it. My hands fumbled to unlock the door and try to escape, I looked like a mess. I didn't want _him _seeing me this way.

'Hermione!' He called, reaching his hand out; asking me to wait.

He got his wish, the tears had started anew and I couldn't see the lock clear enough to get the key in it.

'Hermione…' He whispered, his gem eyes darted around the hall to make sure we were alone. Jonathan stepped closer, his hand on the door and keeping me from escaping as he leaned closer, 'What happened? You went AWOL last night and now you look…' He looked at me from head to toe, speechless.

'Like hell.' I snapped, shoving the key into the lock and storming back inside. My tears blurred my vision as I walked back into my room, wiping at my eyes desperately.

I heard Jonathan follow me in and quietly close the door. I gave up trying to pretend I was alright. Roughly, I pulled my purse off and flung it towards the bed; I struggled with the jacket but finally got it off and furiously threw it on the ground.

My nails dug into my scalp as I paced the room, I hadn't realized I still had so much built up. The tears fell and my chest shook as the sobs took over. It was a good thing I hadn't done my make-up.

Jonathan calmly stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall as I threw my fit.

Finally, after a while, I stopped; my breaths came out uneven as I stood in the middle of the room, my hands tangled in my hair. My embarrassment grew quickly as I realized what had just happened.

Jonathan just smiled, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to me, 'Can you tell me what's wrong now?'

He cautiously reached out, his hands resting on my shoulders as he leaned down to look me in the eyes. I wiped at my eyes, smiling a bit at the high difference.

'You can tell me.' He whispered gently, his eyes soft and inviting.

'T-they…they called me a whore.' I said; my voice barely audible.

'Who?' He pulled back, confusion etched in his face as his eyes grew hard. My blush grew.

I sighed, my eyes wandering to the balcony so I didn't have to meet his, 'I—I don't know…some…seventh years…' I sighed, fidgeting with my thumb.

'Alright, I'll figure it out and deal with it. Alright? I won't let it happen again.' He gently reached up and tucked a stray curl behind my ear, 'I will squash the rumors, alright? I promise.' He smiled, trying to relax me. I bit down on my lip, no longer nervous about the rumors but at the close contact.

I looked up to his eyes, giving a slight nod.

He nodded back and stood up, smiling as he turned to the balcony, 'The festival will be starting soon.' His bright eyes turned back to mine. I smiled a bit as I rolled my eyes. Jonathan was just like Harry; both had a typical boy-brain to think a quick fix and distraction therapy worked on us girls.

'Will you accompany me?' He said a faux British accent, giving a mock bow. I burst out laughing; maybe his boy-brain did get it right this time.

He smiled, having succeeded in getting me to laugh, and bent to picked up my jacket.

'Are you alright?' He asked, studying my face thoroughly as he handed me my jacket.

I bit into my lower lip and nodded hesitantly.

'I promise, I won't let them bite you.' His soft smile reassured me.

I sighed, brushing my bangs, 'I shouldn't let them bother me…they are just gossiping hens, rumors never killed anyone…besides…we are just…_friends_…after all.' I bit on my lower lip, looking up at him through my lashes to try and catch any reaction.

He took in a breath but his face remained calm, his eyes unchanging in their soft tone, 'Exactly. They are just silly rumors.'

I dropped my head a bit disappointed, I had hoped he would have corrected the _friends_ part, 'Yes, just rumors.' My hand rubbed the back of my neck, 'So…ready?'

With a final nod from him, we headed out to the festival; a flutter of nerves welling up inside me.

XxX

I couldn't believe the sight before me. There were so many colors, so much to look at. My mouth stayed open as my eyes grew childishly wide when I tried to take everything in.

'It's amazing.' I breathed. I turned to look at Jonathan, expecting him to be just as amazed, but he just stood with his hands in his pockets; his eyes gazing at me as he smiled.

I blushed a bit as I turned my attention back to the festival. We walked around, getting our bearings. It was a double blessing; I got to spend time with Jonathan and it was too early for most of the other students to be up. Bitches didn't come out till noon apparently.

'Oh, can we go in that one?' I pointed to the peculiar shop; bright streamers flew on the outside as a case of jewelry caught my eyes. Jonathan smiled as I took hold of his arm and drug him towards it.

I smiled down at the one-of-a-kind chain mail jewelry. My nose was basically pressed against the glass as I looked over each piece, it was so unique.

'Do you think Luna would like that?' I asked Jonathan without thinking, pointing to a bracelet. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at me with a smirk.

'Who?'

I blushed for the hundredth time that morning, 'Oh, she's—Harry's girlfriend.' Jonathan looked back at the display and shrugged.

'I'm not sure, maybe, it really drew you in.' He chuckled. Something on the wall caught his attention and he excused himself to go explore.

I smiled as I looked at the jewelry; my attention was completely focused on the pieces as I moved along the case which caused me to bump into someone.

The girl was small enough that she fell back with a surprised oh. Her long auburn-hair plait had fallen over and completely covered her face. She reached her small hands up to brush her hair back, revealing a young, mousy face with amethyst eyes behind her dark-rimmed glasses.

My eyes locked on hers, she looked embarrassed at my shocked face. It wasn't so much at her purple eyes, but more at the fact she was the fifth year from the hall last night.

I remembered my manners without thinking and apologized as I offered her my hand. She accepted and stood up, a shy smile on her face, 'My mother is a veela, my sisters got the beauty and I just got purple eyes.' She replied in a soft, music Welsh accent, refusing to look at my eyes.

I watched her, confused, and then realized what she was talking about, 'Oh, no, that's not what I was shocked about…you—you were in the hall last night.'

She grew a beet red, instantly understanding what I meant, 'You heard them?'

I bit my lip, knowing that was a stupid thing to blurt out, but nodded.

'I'm sorry…my sister a-and her…f-friends…they can be…mean.' She replied, her eyes locked on the floor as she twisted her hair through her fingers, 'I—I should have…have said something…'

I shook my head, trying to recover from my stupid comment, 'I hear what you said. You did try.' I tried to reassure her, my hand wringing awkwardly around my bag's strap. I couldn't blame her for staying quiet; she had looked so innocent and lost last night. It was like she just wanted to find her place in life, to fit in. Like Peter had. Like I had.

'I should have s-spoken up. I—' She stuttered off. I couldn't tell if she was shy because it was her nature or if it was her appearance she was wary of. She kept her eyes on the ground as if she were trying to hide their color.

'It's alright; I'm not upset with you.' I smiled and finally she looked up at me, a small, thankful smile on her face.

'I—I'm Arriah.' She smiled up at me, straightening her shirt to focus her nerves.

'I'm Hermione. I was just looking at gifts for my friend. Luna Lovegood?' I said, seeing if she recognized the name.

The girl gave a real smile, 'Yes, I know Luna. I'm in her house. She is very…unique.' She smiled at some memory she had of the odd-girl.

I laughed, 'Very much so. See, I promised her I would bring her something back and I was thinking about getting her one of these pieces, would you like to help me look?' I offered.

The girl's smile never once left her face as she nodded, she warmed up pretty quick to kindness. I smiled back as we started to look through them.

'You find what you were looking for?' Jonathan whispered behind me. I turned with a smile, holding up a chain with a moonstone pendant.

He lifted up the trinket, 'Nice.' Jonathan pursed his lips, not sure what else to say. He looked innocently up at me as he shrugged; a boyish smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes playfully as I shook my head; just like Harry.

I turned to Arriah, who looked as bashful as ever, 'Good morning, Professor.'

Jonathan smiled casually, 'Good morning—' He hinted for her to introduce herself.

'Arriah Darcy.' She said; her head bowed so her nervous eyes wouldn't meet his.

'It's nice to meet you Arriah.' Jonathan smiled, she darted her eyes up at him and gave a slight smile before growing bashful once more. I paid for the pendant and we walked out of the store as a trio.

'Well I—I be-best be off.' She said, finally looking up. Jonathan nodded as he shoved hands in his pockets.

As much as I wanted time with Jonathan to myself, I couldn't just let the poor girl go about alone. She just reminded me to much of me at that age.

Besides, Jonathan and I would get time to ourselves at the play tonight.

'Would you like to join us?' I offered without a second thought, my smile encouraging her to come along.

'I—I don't want to…to intrude…' She said, I could tell she was torn between not wanting to be alone for the day and not wanting to ruin our…she looked just as confused as I did as to what to call it.

'I insist.' I gently reached out and took her hand, 'It will be fun.' I looked to Jonathan for support; he looked at me confused but cleared his throat and nodded.

Jonathan forced his lips into his smile, his eyes sincere, 'Yes.' His eyes met mine; requesting an explanation later.

Her face lit up, the color in her eyes rippling like water, 'I'd love too.'

Jonathan's mouth fell as her eyes shift. I smirked as I turned to him, 'She is partially veela, she got the rare puniceus orchid oculus. The purple orchid eyes are very rare. There have only ever been three cases in the history of the Wizarding world.' I smiled at the girl, 'Because they don't get the usual Veela…charm…they get another power— usually something to do with the earth.' I explained to Jonathan. He nodded; amazed I had that knowledge stored in my head.

'Y-you know yo-your veelas.' She stuttered, a grateful look on her face.

I shrugged, tucking my small package in my bag, 'I like to read.'

She nodded as we started to walk down the first line of tents, 'I can control metal.'

'That's amazing!' I gasped, my eyes widening, 'How far are you in your studies?'

'I'm more self-taught, my mom doesn't think it's a power worth pursuing seeing as her and my sisters are actual veelas.' She explained. I nodded, and we continued to talk while Jonathan followed patiently behind.

XxX

We stopped at one of the stands once lunch time rolled around. Arriah and I sat with our bags around us. I was really starting to enjoy having girl time; I guess it depended on whose company you were in.

Jonathan smiled as he came to the table, our food in hand, 'Here you go.' We didn't waste any time digging in.

'What all did you guys actually get?' Jonathan smirked, looking at our load of bags.

'Mostly just random things.' Arriah smiled, pulling out a lovely peacock-colored scarf we had found and wrapping it around her neck.

'Some books, mostly books.' I said, 'Random things, like Arriah already said.' I gave a coy smile. Jonathan raised a brow but continued to eat.

Arriah quietly ate, her eyes watching our interaction.

'Professor Crane!' Jonathan turned at the voice, standing when he saw Professor Burbage running towards us; her hair all disheveled and her glasses barley hanging on.

'Excuse me.' He said before standing and walking over to the very twitchy Muggle Studies Professor.

'Can I ask a question?' Arriah asked sweetly, leaned closer so she wouldn't be over heard.

I nodded, continuing to eat. At first, Arriah have been shy but once she warmed up to you she definitely wasn't, 'Do you mind me asking what is going on between you and the professor?'

Accidently bit my cheek, caught off guard by the question.

'You don't have to tell me.' She quickly said, worried I might push her away, 'I—I didn't mean to offend you.'

I smiled, shaking my head a bit, 'No, you didn't it's just…see…I'm not quite sure _what _is going on.' I bit my lip, debating if I should say more.

'I promise not to tell anyone.' She reassured, not trying to pressure me to share more but just to let me know that what I had already shared was safe with her.

I sighed, knowing I could confide in her, 'We aren't…anything…but…see…' I gently ran my hang through my bangs, trying to come up with the right words.

'But you want to be.' She finished for me.

I propped my head up on my hand, nodding slightly.

She gave a small laugh, 'Do you know that he is always studying you?' My blush grew a deep red, 'He almost ran into a performer while we were walking around.' Arriah continued, 'He dotes on you, like he knows what you need before you do, and he let me come along just to make you happy.'

I opened my mouth to correct her but she just held her hand up, asking me to let her finish.

'He didn't want to say yes, but he knew it would make you happy. I saw what I saw.' She finished with a smile, 'It's very obvious that he likes you.'

'Do…do you think so?' I asked quietly, checking to make sure he was still talking with Professor Burbage.

Arriah nodded, her eyes soft, 'Yes and I'm not going to tell you to be careful or anything…you know all that and I really don't know anything much about dating…but…do know that he isn't a teenage boy.'

I tilted my head, for once enjoying being the one taught instead of the one teaching.

She leaned closer to make sure she wasn't over heard, 'He is older and he has to have a past.'

My eyes grew surprised; I hadn't even considered that he might have a past. I hadn't really thought of anything but the time I had spent with him. He had a life before me? The idea was strange; it felt odd to think about.

Reality set in a bit as I thought about Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I shook the thought away; it had nothing to do with Jonathan and me. Right?

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to think.

'Just…be careful.' She smiled, a mature air around her, 'That is all I am going to say.'

I nodded, chewing on my lower lip as the gears went to work in my head.

Jonathan came back, a smile still in place, 'Apparently a few of the boys thought it would be funny to strip their friend naked and to hang him from their balcony.' Arriah burst out laughing but quickly covered her mouth.

Jonathan smiled at her before turning to me. His brow furrowed as he studied my face, unsure what I was thinking.

'Hermione are you—'

'Oh, we can't miss the tournament this afternoon. It's at twelve-thirty.' Arriah said quickly, looking between the two of us. I gave a small, grateful smile. She smiled a welcome back.

Jonathan kept darting nervous eyes towards me but didn't say anything as we collected our things and left.

XxX


	12. The Shakespearian Tragedy

XxX

'Is he…expecting…anything?' The scaly voice broke through the still room, his demon eyes watching for any sign of betrayal.

Bane stood, eyes narrowed and veins protruding, 'He expects nothing.' Venom ran ramped through his blood. Joker had a game, _he _had a game and now Bane had his own.

'Good…very…very…good…Bellatrix?' He motioned his most loyal follower forward.

'Yes?' She whispered, twitching with excitement as she moved closer.

'It is time. Take a few of them with you, but don't harm _him._' Voldomort brought his hands together and rested them against his smile, 'We just want to…remind…him where the true power lies. A Mudblood isn't worth sacrificing for; he will figure that out and if not...' His eyes looking into the face of every Death Eater, daring them to betray him like Jonathan Crane had.

'Yes, master.' She bowed low and backed away, motioning for a few to follow her to the fire place. She smiled darkly; Jonathan Crane was about to learn what real power was.

XxX

I bounced from foot to foot as I fidgeted with my hair. Arriah had helped me jinx into place but I just couldn't stop adjusting it. I had already done my make up twice and if I tried a third time I would be late.

'This is as good as it's going to get.' I said, running my hands over the soft, purple material of the dress to smooth it before leaving the loo. My feet slipped into my black flats as I pulled my shawl on and headed for the door.

Jonathan had thought it best that we arrive separately, Burbage had been watching all the couples like a hawk and the last thing we needed was to be caught out together, and had slipped me my ticket when he had walked me to my room this afternoon.

The autumn air nipped at me as I walked out of the hotel and towards the theater. The old, stone building rose as I came up to it wide eyed. Banners hung off the sides that announced the show.

'Can I have your ticket miss?' I shifted my eyes to the young attendant, her soft brown eyes smiling as she did her job.

'Yes, of course.' I pulled it out and handed it to her.

'You will be in section A, fourth row from the front. If you follow this walk way it will take you right to your seat.' She smiled, handing me back half my ticket and a play bill.

'Thank you.' I smiled as I moved towards her left. I picked up the skirt of my dress so as not to trip and made my way into the theater. If I was amazed by the building, I was speechless at the auditorium.

I had never seen so much beauty. It was too much for words. I barely made it to my seat because I kept looking around me, trying to take it all in – to memorize every detail. I had forgotten I was meeting Jonathan here, I forgot my nerves. I forgot my anxiety over this being a date or not.

I lived for the moment, enjoying this time that would be a memory tomorrow.

'Beauty is not caused. It is.'

I jumped at the voice, blushing when I saw Jonathan, 'Shakespeare?' I shouldn't have been surprised that he owned a real suite but I was. He looked very handsome – he looked like a man on a date with the girl of his dreams. All my nerves bubbled up.

'Emily Dickinson, actually.' Jonathan stood with his eyes on the stage. One hand tucked in his trousers' pockets as the other fixed his tie. He shifted his glasses and cleared his throat before looking to me.

'Can I sit?' He asked. His voice was a bit nervous. I nodded and moved over a seat so he could take his.

'We need to work on your American poets next.' Jonathan smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. I blushed again and turned away. I felt his eyes on me and my face grew darker.

'More beautiful than Ophelia.' I heard him whisper. I gently lifted my eyes to his but he had turned away already.

The lights dimmed and we were whisked away to Denmark, but all I noticed was the butterflies that erupted when Jonathan took hold of my hand. Nothing could have been better.

My thoughts followed the play. I sympathized with Hamlet, cried with Ophelia, and rejoiced when Laertes was struck by his own poisoned rapier.

Everyone lay dead in the palace when an uneasy feeling captured me that wasn't from the actors. My eyes cautiously darted around, someone was watching me. There was something dark here.

'Jonathan?' I whispered, gently pulling my hand from his thinking we had been caught.

Jonathan turned to me and froze, he felt it too.

'We need to stay together with the crowd.' He determined as Fortinbras finished his lines. I started to ask why, if we were caught we probably should separated, but he took my hand and shook his head.

We stood with the rest of the audience as they clapped; Jonathan shifted his eyes around nonchalantly trying to find the source of our discomfort.

'Do you have your wand?' He whispered. I nodded in response. 'Have it ready.' I slid my wand down to my hand, a spell on the tip of my tongue. The crowd started to thin as they headed for the doors.

Jonathan nodded and started to lead us to the doors. The crowd started to disappear like puffs of smoke, the way grew fuzzy as I struggled to breathe. A manor grew before us as someone Apparated us.

'It's dark magic!' I called, pulling my wand out fully and pressing my back against Jonathan's. No one could surprise us. Jonathan stood at the ready, his head turning all around looking for the first attack.

'Well…well…well…what do we have here?' I winced. I _knew _that voice.

'Bellatrix.' I breathed out as she came through the smoke. She looked just as crazy as ever but worse, her target was me.

'A traitor and a Mudblood.' One of the masked Death Eaters sneered, 'We should just kill them both, get them out of our way.'

My mind spun around, trying to piece everything together. My heart and mind battled for control as I tried to figure it out. I was the Mudblood and Jonathan…Jonathan was a traitor? To who? To them? To me?

'You heard what _he _said. We are to keep him alive. But her…' Bellatrix drew forward and I stepped back.

Jonathan was the traitor. To the Death Eaters…he was a part of them…had been when he came to Hogwarts…

I spun around, more distressed by his betrayal than scared of Bellatrix's threats.

'Leave her alone!' Jonathan moved around me, wand at Bellatrix. Nervously, I stepped away from him, my mouth open and eyes wide. There was no one left to trust.

'You can have me but let her go. I was the traitor; she has nothing to do with this.' Jonathan's eyes narrowed, his wand pointed directly at her heart.

Bellatrix smirked, her hooded eyes vengeful, 'She has _everything_ to do with this. And I _will _take you Scarecrow, but not before you learn your lesson.'

A hand covered my mouth and drew me back harshly. I struggled, kicking as they pulled me back.

'Let her go!' Jonathan threw a spell and started the battle. Red, green, blue colors lit up around me. I bit down on the hand that held me; I wasted no time getting free. My wand was out and I cast my Patronus, throwing the Death Eater backwards.

Pillars of light thundered to the earth and Order members appeared.

'Hermione! Get away! Run!' Jonathan called, holding his hand up he called, 'Aeris Intorqueo!' A large gust of twisted air flew at his attackers but they grabbed him, holding his arms down so he couldn't cast any magic, 'Hermione! Run!'

I was too stunned to know what was going on. My world had just come crashing down; there was no one to look to for direction. Was this even happening?

So I ran.

'Hermione! Come here!' I barley stopped to see Arthur Weasley running towards me. I ran to the familiar arms and he wasted no time turning and Apparating us away.

People rushed around me, saying so many different things and demanding answers.

Jonathan…was one of them…Jonathan was in trouble…they had him…someone demanded what was going on…asking what had happened…was I hurt…no just my heart…Jonathan…other people were hurt…someone was chastising me…Jonathan…

My body copped with it the only way I could: I passed out.

XxX

Jonathan sat in the dreary cell, his arms chained above his head. He tugged at it every once in a while but he couldn't wheeled any magic this way.

'I told you he isn't merciful to traitors.' Jonathan turned to see Bane step out from the shadows, 'You knew something like this would happen.'

'But, I never cared to play by the rules.' Bane walked over and snapped the chains in half, Jonathan's hands dropped and he massaged his sore wrists.

'I found these.' Bane threw a tube of papers towards the Professor who hurried to open them and look them over.

'Joker put it on _paper,_ they must know.' Jonathan rolled them up and handed them back to Bane.

'Joker didn't put it on paper, _I _did. I followed him for hours till he met up with someone, I memorized what they were talking about and wrote it down.' Bane crossed his arms as Jonathan moved to his feet, 'He wants to take over his army and take over Gotham, and we are in his way. He has a plan for us as well.' Bane unrolled the papers and shifted to them till he found the one he wanted. Jonathan shifted his glasses as he looked over the blue prints.

'So we need to stop them now? Since when do you have a conscious?' Jonathan thought, running his hands back and tousling his bangs.

'I am leaving tonight; they can do what they want too.' Bane started towards the cell door.

'Wait,' Jonathan called, 'why—'

'I felt guilty wasting such intelligence, my conscience is clear now. Do what you want but I won't help.' And with that Bane was gone.

Jonathan wasted no time; he ran out to the hall and turned. Within seconds he was standing outside Hogsmeade with nowhere to go. He pulled his collar up and headed for the Hog's Head.

XxX


End file.
